Parallel: Pokemon ORAS
by OCfan11
Summary: "What is this?" "Pokémon: Omega Ruby. I first played Ruby when I was younger than you, so I thought you might like it now. This is Ruby's remake." "Oh... thanks?" "Come on, it will be your first Pokémon game. You might find you enjoy it." Branden just didn't think he'd wind up in it.
1. Chapter 1 And so it Begins

_So… how do you play a Pokémon game?_

;;;

Chapter One … And so it Begins

Every time Branden closes his eyes, he keeps seeing the rooms in his old home. Sometimes these rooms are full of clothing and toys. Other times, such as now, he can only see it as empty. This is his last memory of the house he spent eight years growing up in. The hurt of losing something so precious is ebbing away, but slowly. Just like the last time they moved. He may be twelve, and understands that his family and he are moving into a better house, but it still doesn't stop the intense ripped-off-bandage feeling.

Branden sighs. He opens his eyes and looks away from the window of the car. The silence between his parents at the front of their box-crammed car is comfortable. He just finds it strange.

Branden digs into the backpack by his feet and pulls out a rectangular device. He flips open the black 3DS, and starts it up. His eyebrows furrow together in confusion at the glowing red creature that appears on his screen. The small box reads 'Pokémon: Omega Ruby'. He slightly clues in that it is the game his brother gave him. It is apparently the remake of the first Pokémon game his older brother ever played, back when his older brother was five.

"You're twelve," his older brother had said, "and you've never played Pokémon. So here, happy late birthday, early holiday present."

Somehow, the game allowed his brother to not get him a present as the holidays are coming. Branden still feels a little cheated. His brother was two weeks late with the gift, and Branden only got it because his brother came home to help them pack.

 _Not home anymore_ , Branden reminds himself.

The game has been in his 3DS, untouched for almost a week. Branden's inner gamer winces, while the part of him that never wants to play a Pokémon game tells him to shut it off. Branden has taken pride in the fact that the closest he has ever gotten to a Pokémon game is when his favourite YouTubers did a Minecraft mod video for it. Branden does not know much about the franchise besides a small yellow mouse called Pikachu. He has no idea why his brother would ever think to get him a Pokémon game.

 _But I have three hours to kill_ , Branden thinks to himself. He casts a glance to the time at the top of his screen. Then he looks begrudgingly at the screen with the red square, an Omega sign inside it. _My other games are packed away. S***. I guess it's this, or nap_. Branden glances outside, to the sunlight that has no trouble passing through the window. He frowns and looks back at the screen. _This it is._

The game starts up, but as soon as the opening starts, Branden skips it. A large, red creature appears at the bottom of one screen, but he ignores it and follows the instructions given.

He presses Start.

;;;

Branden doesn't know when he fell asleep, but it feels like he's waking up. He feels sluggish, tired, and everything is dark. His legs are curled to his chest, and it feels as though he is sitting on some hard metal. He raps his knuckles on it, but nothing echoes. In fact, a hum seems to come from around him; like he is still in a car.

Branden rubs his eyes, wiping away his sleepiness in the process. He realizes that there is actually a light, and from that he can make out the shadows of boxes and furniture. He realizes he is in a moving truck. The brunet can't believe his parents actually let him go into the back of the moving truck. They were extremely against it when he first brought it up, his safety being their number one priority. So, he cannot find it in himself to believe they put him back here while he was sleeping.

The grey eyed boy looks around for the light source. On his hands and knees, he scoots around boxes to near the middle of the moving van. Around one of the boxes, he finds the light in the shape of an old Gameboy. Branden picks up the yellow device, and sits back against one of the boxes.

A small man is on the screen. He has a hand out, and is wearing a lab coat over ordinary, summer clothing. From the old, large pixels, Branden can see that the man is smiling and has messy hair. All the detail is impressive, considering it looks like early two-thousand gaming technology. Under the man is a screen long text box, reading, 'Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting!'

Seeing nothing else to do, Branden presses A. The old Gameboy brings back memories, but Branden knows that his brother would feel much more nostalgia seeing it. Memories of when he was young mixing with the unsettling feeling that all the moving boxes bring. Not the best combination.

'Welcome to the world of POKéMON!' the textbox reads next.

Branden's eyes widen in the dark. The last thing he remembers was starting up his game, and now he's here.

"Wow," Branden breathes to the empty moving truck. "Now this is how you do a remake."

He presses A, and the little sprite silently introduces himself. 'My name is BIRCH.'

Branden can feel the smile splitting his face. If this really isn't the moving truck to his new home, then Branden knows that he must be actually there, in the world, in the game. It sure is one heck of a remake, alright.

A button. New text scrolls across. 'But everyone calls me the POKéMON PROFESSOR.'

A button. A blue mouse-like creature on a blue ball pops out on the screen beside Birch. 'And this… is what we call a "POKéMON."'

Branden frowns, wondering why it isn't a Pikachu. Still, he admits it is pretty good for an opening into the Pokémon world. Pokémon can be blue, and there are professors. Judging by Birch's title, the professors study Pokémon. Branden can deal with that.

The truck starts to jump as they hit bumpy road. Branden holds on to a nearby couch leg for dear life when he sees the doors open enough to let light in. Now he's starting to get scared. Maybe his parents were right and this was not a good idea.

More text scrawls across the textbox. Branden tries to hold on and read, and not think about how the door could fly open and send him to his death.

'This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon.' Branden reads just in time for the car to take a sharp corner. He flies back into the boxes. With a groan, he lifts himself up. He finds the Gameboy close to where he landed, and scoops it up as the truck finally straightens out its course. 'We humans live alongside Pokémon, at times playing together as friends, and at times helping one another out.' The car seems to gain speed, scaring Branden even more. 'And sometimes, we just like to have fun battling others like us!' The truck moves back and forth, as if on a windy road. Branden starts to shout as he lunges and holds onto the couch. 'But as close as we are, we don't know everything about Pokémon.' Branden is still trying to read with his free hand, but the couch is now starting to shift with the turns. 'In fact, there are still many, many mysteries surrounding Pokémon.'

"I'm going to be sick!" Branden shouts just in time to get a face full of cushion. He groans weekly, not even pretending that the last sharp turn was good on his stomach. He's sure that something broke somewhere near the back of the truck.

'I do research to try to unravel those Pokémon mysteries. But that's enough about me!' Branden just catches the end of the text before it moves on. The car finally gets off of whatever awful road they were on. The doors close shut with one last glimpse of light. The grey eyed boy groans in relief and dedicates his attention to the Gameboy. 'What about you? Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?'

Branden takes one look at the animated male and female faces, and chooses the boy. The boy looks a lot like himself, except for the outfit. Just to be sure, Branden checks his hair… except he can't because there is a hat in the way. Branden leaves it alone, but he's guessing that it is white, like the picture depicts. And that his skin-tight, weather durable clothing is red and black. And that there is a green backpack around here somewhere, because it isn't on his back and the picture says it should be.

'Will you give me your name, too?' the screen asks.

Branden clicks in his name, and then presses 'Yes' when it asks if he is sure that that is his name.

'Ah…' the words move across the screen, and a full body view of what is supposed to be him. 'I see! You're THAT Brendan!'

Branden reads over the name a few times, swearing that he never put in 'Brendan'.

'You're the one who's moving to Littleroot Town, where I live!' The words scrawl across the screen. A map flicks up onto the Gameboy. A red spot - a town - flashes at the bottom of the screen. The truck slows to a stop, and Branden looks towards the closed doors.

"Are you ready?" a male's voice comes from the Gameboy. Branden is more interested in the slowly opening doors. That bright light shining through is the only thing stopping Branden from seeing who it is. "Your very own adventure is now about to unfold!" The doors slowly open, the light not allowing his eyes to adjust. "Be courageous and leap into the world of Pokémon where dreams, adventures, and friendships await! I expect we'll be meeting again soon. Come see me in my Pokémon Lab!"

With white light still shining through the open doors, Branden is finally able to see the inside of the moving van clearly. There is a doll version of the little blue Pokémon he saw early, but other than that the knickknacks are in boxes, ready to be relocated. Branden spots the green backpack he is supposed to have, so he gets up and grabs it. He slips the Gameboy in a side pouch labelled 'Key Items'. With nothing else happening here, Branden takes one last look. He smiles at the dark inside, and then hops out the back of the van.

His first look of the new town, and he's not very impressed. It appears to be out in the middle of nowhere, and there are a total of three buildings. This is not the town his family is moving to, so it confirms to him that he is in the Pokémon game, Omega something.

It is a cute little town, but Branden prays that he won't have to stay here long. There are only so many times he can see a person day in and day out. Three houses, not too many people.

Branden just happens to glance to the sky with his half-hearted prayer, and notices something flying high above. It has to be some kind of jet plane, seeing as it leaves smoke. He wonders how large the region is for planes to be flying. Then it leads him to wonder how long this game is going to go on. He does only have three hours of driving time.

"Branden!" a woman shouts. Said boy turns to his right, watching an older, nicely dressed woman briskly walk up to him. He assumes that this is his in-game mother, even if she looks nothing like his real mother. Everything about this woman screams kind and caring. Even her smile exudes loveliness. That is rarely seen in his real world. Already, Branden finds himself relaxing and smiling back at her. The woman stops a few feet away, looking as though she is restraining herself from coddling him. "You're here at last!"

"Hi," Branden says, giving a small wave. He doesn't risk saying 'mum', because that would make it an awkward conversation. But every Pokémon game has you start with a mother, or at least that is what the online jokes have led him to believe. Branden stiffly puts his arms behind his back, grasping his hands as to not fidget in front of the woman.

"Wasn't it tough riding in the back of the bumpy moving truck all that way?" the woman asks. She gives a small laugh, but at least looks concerned.

To ease her concerns, Branden smiles tightly and lies, "Nope! It was perfectly fine!"

The woman let's out a sigh and smiles. She nods, and then gestures around at their surroundings. "Well, this is Littleroot Town." Again, she throws a concerned glance towards him. A strange smile works onto her lips. "What do you think? This is going to be our new home!"

Branden's face immediately deadpans. He looks like he cannot believe she is excited for this. He finds it hard to believe anyone would want to move to a town with three buildings unless they wanted their kid to move out.

As if sensing his unimpressed emotions, the woman's face takes an overly eager look to it. Even her voice sounds false, as if she doesn't believe what she's saying, "It has a quaint feel, but it looks like it should be a nice place to live, don't you think?" She pauses, seeing that Branden doesn't look all that impressed still. "And you get your own room this time, Branden!"

That has Branden raising eyebrows. His real parents promised him that the next house they got, he got his own room. He believes it is about time, reality or not, that he got his own room. Twelve years is a long time sharing a room. His brother was the happiest when he first heard of the new arrangements.

The woman, seeing that she's got his full attention and interest, smiles brightly and says, "Come on. You have to see the inside!"

Branden follows the woman as she walks to the house on the left side of town, about five paces from where the van parked. He follows after, and can't help but wonder who lives in the house on the right side of town. Also, who lives in the large building south of the houses? That pretty much covers all of his questions at the moment. Except for where all the Pokémon are.

Inside, Branden stops in his tracks beside the woman. He openly gapes as tall, muscular, blue Pokémon – he hopes to the heavens that they are Pokémon – finish unpacking and placing heavy objects around the house. Once the television and microwave are set in place, the blue creatures walk to the remaining couch and shuffle it into place.

"See, Branden?" the woman asks. The pleasant, lovely smile is on her face again. It is as if she cannot see anything out of the ordinary in the house. "Isn't it nice in here, too?" She takes a few steps forwards and the stops when she notices Branden still standing and gaping at the blue creatures. She smiles brightly and nods. "The moving company's Pokémon even help with the unpacking and cleanup. They really make moving a cinch!"

One of the hulking Pokémon comes up behind the woman, and Branden can't do anything but stare. The Pokémon hardly pays him any mind, instead growling words to the woman, "Graoh, graoh, graoh…"

The woman startles and flies around to face the Pokémon. Branden can almost see the shine coming off of her smile. Her voice carries her happiness, "Thanks for all the hard work! We really appreciate it!"

"Gwagwah gwah…" the Pokémon calls out. It leaves while it's friend makes its way over.

The remaining Pokémon pauses and shares a glance between Branden and the woman. In a quieter tone than the other Pokémon, it grumbles out, "Graoh, graoh, graoh…" Then it leaves.

Branden can tell that he is going to be wishing for a translator. He never really liked charades, and swears he better end up with a smart Pokémon. He is not going to be trying to guess what it is saying at every turn. Then again, nobody ever said he had to talk with his Pokémon.

"You should go and see your new room upstairs, Branden!" the woman says excitedly, gathering the boy back from his thoughts. "Dad even bought a new clock for it to help celebrate the big move. You'll need to set the time, though!"

As he walks towards the stairs, Branden can't help but think _that isn't right_. From the few and far jokes he's read about Pokémon, there is no father. That and the mother's bedroom is the kitchen. But the woman blatantly said dad. So, not only does he have a mother here, he has a father, too. Already, he hates the dad. What parent buys a kid a clock, but doesn't set the time? Sure, it could still be in a package if he wants to trade it, but the mother made it sound as if the father purposefully left the clock without a time. Why would he do that?

The bedroom is interesting, with little knickknacks scattered here and there. The giant, flat screen TV is even hooked up with a Wii U, something his real parents never let him get. What really bugs Branden, and takes most of his attention, is the blue rimmed school-like clock hanging beside a map of the region. He doesn't recognize any names on the map, and the clock makes him feel like he is looking at a school clock that they hang above kids' heads, reminding them that the day isn't going by any faster.

Branden doesn't even know what time it is, so he can't set the clock. He goes to the work desk in the corner, looking at the book flipped open on the far side. He reads about some adventure rules, but he can't press X on anything to follow them. The notes are useless.

There is another sheet of paper that gets rustled when the wind blows through the open window on the other side of the room. Branden takes the sheet of paper, and then gets more interested at what was underneath. He puts the paper down, and grabs the device that looks like it was made to go on an arm. It is the bottom of a 3DS, complete with pads, arrows, buttons and a screen. The device is stuck onto a firmly padded, firmly intact, black looped fabric. It all blends together, black device on black strap.

Branden slips it on his left wrist. It is a perfect fit, which sort of freaks him out. Even freakier, it won't come off. Believing it to be his ticket out of the virtual world, Branden presses the 'Home' button at the bottom of the device.

He finds himself standing in front of the bed. He doesn't remember moving, but suddenly he is in front of the bed in his new room, still in the virtual world. He hits the button again. He is still standing in front of the bed. He takes a few steps, and hits it again. Once again, he is standing in front of the bed.

Getting annoyed, Branden marches over to the desk and swipes up the piece of paper. He reads it, and it doesn't answer anything.

 _Trust me, this will make your life a lot easier._

He flips the paper over.

 _You're welcome._

He officially hates whoever left him this watch. With that hate, he starts to accept something he has been putting off thinking about. There isn't a way out of this. There is no home button that will magically take him back to reality. He is most likely stuck here until he beats the game. And he has no idea how to play Pokémon.

Another gust of wind comes. Branden marches over to window and slams it shut, locking it in place. Then he walks back over to the clock by his staircase. It has to be in one of the worst places in the room. He grabs it with one hand, and pulls it off while muttering, "Stupid clock."

The panic starts to settle in as the hands of the clock _turn by themselves_. Branden lets out a cry of surprise, and drops the clock. He takes a step back, giving another shout in shock. He doesn't want this to be happening. This can't be happening. _This can't be happening_.

 _Bleep_.

It's his new 'watch'. He slowly raises it to eyelevel and reads it.

' _The hour hand was set to eleven and the minute hand to thirty-nine_.'

As strange it is all is, those words are what calms Branden down. He reads the numbers, and recognizes how it does not tell him the day. He has no idea what day it is here. In his mind, it means the outside world – reality – is on pause for him. Days could go by here, but he will be alright. No one would ever make a game that keeps the player there indefinitely. That is a taboo opinion. That is cruel. He will stay calm.

He will not think about that.

Branden will win this game of Pokémon. He will win it and go back to the real world and it will be like he never left. This is what he believes. This is what he focuses on. This is what motivates him to pick up the clock and hang it back up. This is why he will thoroughly go through his watch later. Branden will learn, he will win, and then he will leave. Home is his reward, and he can only unlock the use of the button once he has defeated the game.

He believes it all, so he stays calm.

"How do you like your new room, Branden?" the woman from before asks. Branden slightly startles out of his thoughts, turning to face her. She has a kind smile on. A knowing smile. She seems uncomfortable, but Branden feels that his problems are higher ranking at the moment.

"It's fine," Branden answers honestly. She seems to relax, as if those two words erased her problems. Branden realizes that she actually does care. She wants him to be happy. Yet he can't find the nerve inside himself to tell her his problems,

"Good!" The woman takes a quick glance of the room before looking back at Branden. "Everything's put away neatly! They finished moving everything in downstairs, too. It really is nice having Pokémon around to help us! Oh," she looks worried again, "but you should make sure that everything's all there on your desk." She gives him one last smile, and then walks down the stairs.

Finding it interesting that _that_ is what she chooses to mention, Branden goes back to the desk. He goes to the notes he first discarded, and realizes now that he can use the X button on the watch like it says. Up comes a menu, just as the first note says. From the blank looking areas, a few options are missing. There is a 'Save' option, like the second note says. Clicking that brings up a diary. A dairy that writes down whatever he thinks.

Branden presses B to get out of the menu. He isn't ready to handle the stress of a diary yet.

With no more notes, Branden does one last glance around the room. He leaves behind the notes and the paper that was on the watch, and walks down the stairs.

He is barely on the bottom floor when the woman from before yells across their living room, "Oh! Branden! Branden! Quick! Come quickly!"

The brunet boy sees that the woman is engrossed with the television. He speed walks over to her, and pauses. She looks up, excited, and then flicks her head towards the TV, saying, "It's the Petalburg Gym! Maybe Dad will be on TV!"

Branden tries to peak around her, but he can't see most of the screen. For such a skinny woman, she takes up a lot of space. He does catch glimpses of what seems to be a fighting dojo. Seeing what he is doing, the woman shifts to the side. By then all that is being shown is a hosh posh looking woman in front of a set of glass doors.

"We brought you this report live from in front of Petalburg Gym," the TV interviewer says. "Next up, a special look at the long-awaited meteor shower in the next star show…"

The show ends, and the woman in the room with Branden shuts the television off. She looks downright disappointed that it didn't show this 'Dad' person. "Oh… It's already ended. Looks like your dad was on, but we missed his part. What a shame." She shakes her head, but Branden can still see sadness in her eyes. Her smile is soft, just like her voice, "But that reminds me… One of Dad's friends lives in this town. Professor Birch is his name."

Branden reacts to that. His eyes widen and he shuffles backwards, remembering the Gameboy mentioning that name. It is becoming apparent that this guy is going to be important. The boy just hopes that he isn't going to get a metal arm or something to help him with this Pokémon game.

"He lives right next door," the woman continues, oblivious to Branden's inner turmoil, "so you should go over and introduce yourself."

"Sure," Branden says slowly. The woman gives him a smile and a wave as he backs up. "I'm just going to go. So, yah. Bye."

"Bye, Branden," the woman calls.

"Weird," Branden mutters as soon as he is out of the house. Seeing as there isn't anything to do now, he is going to follow the obvious plot hint and find the professor. "But which house is it…?"

A fifty-fifty chance of getting it right, Branden marches over to the small house next to his. The large one seems too observable to be some normal person's house. There is even a small sign in front of the smaller house. He reads it, and deadpans.

'Professor Birch's House'

"Well, that was easy," Branden comments. He knocks on the door, and it slowly opens. "Oh sh- sorry! I didn't mean for it to open!"

"Oh, hello," says a woman with curly brown hair walks up, laughing at his expression. She opens the door all the way and motions him inside. "And you are?"

"Branden, ma'am," he replies.

"Branden?" the woman looks confused for a second.

"I'm your new neighbor," Branden prompts.

"I thought…" A metaphorical light bulb appears to turn on in her head. Then a sheepish expression before she brightens and smiles wide, "Oh, you're Branden, our new next-door neighbor! Welcome!" Before the boy can speak up, she starts pushing on his back, moving him towards the other end of the house. "We have a daughter about the same age as you. She has been so excited about making a new friend." The woman practically forces Branden on to the bottom steps. "She should be in her room upstairs. I hope you'll go and introduce yourself!" She leaves him and makes her way to the kitchen.

Seeing as the only other option is to exit the building and not meet his neighbor – and since when is that really an option in games – Branden continues up the stairs.

The only room up the stairs is nearly identical to his. It is like a mirror image, in fact the entire house seems like a mirror to his new in-game house. At the top of the stairs, by the desk in the corner, is a brown haired girl, straightening her red headband. The girl then goes to straighten her belt bag, and then an open book on her desk. She nods to herself, looking confident and ready in whatever decision she just made.

Branden wants to feel smug that he is slightly taller than her, but the bow on her headband is big enough to surpass his hat's size. It is annoying for him, but he feels that he has to one-up her in some way. She is cute for a twelve year old, but the brunet only thinks this because _of course_ videogames would make other sprites _cute_. He can practically see sparkles around her. And by the things she is saying, his neighbor is more prepared for a Pokémon Journey than he is, "Pokémon fully restored, items all ready, and…"

Of course she notices him. Branden wonders if this girl, his neighbor, is going to be important. Probably, since her mother mentioned they are the same age _and_ forcibly shoved him up the stairs.

The brown haired girl runs up to him, stopping a few feet away with a startled, "Huh?! Who… are you?"

Branden feels bad about speaking while she looks like she is thinking hard. He gets over it. "I'm your new neighbor, Bra-"

"Oh!" the girl shouts in realization. Branden is a bit mad about being cut off. "You must be Brendan! Your move was today, huh?"

Branden blinks at her, eyebrows furrowed. She keeps smiling, but he frowns, explaining, "My name is Branden, not Brendan."

"What?" the girl asks, her smile fading. "Are you sure it's not Brendan?"

"I know what my name is," Branden snaps, miffed.

"But my Dad told me it was Brendan," May hum, giving him an innocent look. "If you're sure you're Branden, are you sure you're my neighbor?"

"There are only three buildings," Branden cries, lifting his hat up to run his fingers through his hair. "I just moved in next door. I don't know what you're Dad said, but my name is Branden."

"Not Brendan?" the girl repeats.

"Not Brendan," the boy groans. "Branden."

The girl then smiles and gives a little giggle, "Well, I'm May! Glad to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too," Branden says politely.

A silence starts to build, but the girl – May – decides to end it by spilling her hopes to Branden. He feels _just a bit_ awkward. "I… I actually have this dream of becoming friends with Pokémon all over the world. And then when Dad – oh, I mean Professor Birch – told me about you moving here, Branden… Well, I was hoping you would be nice and we could be friends." Branden starts to smile and say something, when May suddenly gets a frantic look on her face. Her mouth stretches and it looks like she tried to make a frog face. "… B-but that's just silly, isn't it? I've just met you. Right, Branden? So what am I talking about…"

Branden finally cracks up and doubles over laughing, "You're face…"

May looks shocked at first, and the starts giggling. Soon they are both laughing and smiling at each other, just like friends. Branden can accept that his first in-game friend got his name wrong in the beginning. He just hopes that this isn't a regular occurrence.

Again, just as Branden is about to say something to make this a great and emotional moment, May cuts him off after she glimpses her pink clock, "Oh no! I forgot! I was supposed to be going out to help Dad catch some wild Pokémon!" She lunges to the side and flies past him. As she heads down the stairs, she waves a hand and shouts back, "Branden, I'll see you later!"

Then she is gone. Branden looks around the pink-heavy room and out loud ponders something, "I'm in a girl's room, alone… Should I… or shouldn't I…?"

In the end, the grey eyes boy decides not to and walks down the stairs. He calls out and waves to the curly haired woman reading a book at her living room/dining room table. "Bye Mrs. Birch." He gives an internal thanks that he remembered the name right. "You have a lovely home, and I'm glad to have met May." Not a lie. He really does like the happy, sparkly girl.

The woman gives a warm laugh and smiles, waving back, "You are welcome any time, Brendan. Don't be a stranger!"

Branden can feel his face twitch and he forces a neutral expression. "My name is Branden, Mrs. Birch."

The woman has the decency to look horrified at her blunder, "Oh, I am so sorry dear! I won't mix up your name next time. I promise."

"Um, thanks Mrs. Birch," Branden mutters while he inches towards the open door. "See you around, and thanks again for being so nice."

He hears her yell one more 'bye' as he leaves. He half closes the door, not sure if she wants it all the way open or not. As he steps out and into the boring, green filled town, Branden can hear something high pitch start and stop. It is like someone is pressing a buzzer. Seeing as there is nothing else to catch his attention at the moment, Branden decides to follow the noise. He thinks that is the best course of action, following the strange noises in videogames even if you really don't feel like it.

There is a little path up ahead, with a little boy peaking around the lampposts as if he is too scared to see what is up the path. Branden can swear there is a flash of white a bit further up the path, but seems like a blur going by every few moments. The little boy, no older than five years, hears Branden come up and quickly rushes to him. Branden kneels down, noticing how frightened the child looks. Branden gulps.

"I think I hear someone screaming up ahead!" the little boy cries. "What should I do? What should we do? Somebody has to help…"

Branden tries to not show fear as he gathers his thoughts. Quickly and quietly, he tells the boy, "If you hear me shout, go to one of the houses and get help."

Branden is up and sprinting into the path, taking the obvious route of mowed grass. As he gets closer, he can hear that the high pitch sound is the screams, screams of, "H-help me!"

Branden jogs forwards, and then stops in disbelief as a larger sized man gets chased around in circles by a small, grey dog. This goes on for a couple circles, and then the man gets chased into a corner of untamed grass, versus the wild dog. The man looks up from the growling creature, and locks eyes with Branden. "Halloo! You over there! Please! Help me out!" Branden looks around helplessly for a stick or a rock, but nothing. The man continues to plead, "In my Bag! There are some Poké Balls!"

Branden cannot tell why the brown haired, white lab coat wearing man looks so familiar, or why the man is asking a kid to deal with a dog using only a ball, but he still goes to the bag lying on the ground. On the grass by the bag are three red and white balls, which might be Poké Balls, but Branden isn't sure. He's seen a lot of fan art, and not really anything this plain as a Poké Ball.

Branden reaches down for the middle ball, grasping it firmly in one hand. He draws it back behind his should and then – as if he has been doing this all his life – throws the ball while clicking the center button. In midair, the ball pops open and out comes a red beam. Just as the ball flies back into his hands, an orange and yellow chicken-like creature appears on the ground. It ruffles its little feathers and scrapes its two claws on the ground, as if ready for a fight. The dog creature turns away from the man and towards the chicken.

Branden finally registers his watch bleeping. He takes his eyes away from the two strange creatures and takes a second to read what his watch has to say. The creature – or he guesses it could be a Pokémon, though he wouldn't know for certain – he released is called a 'Torchic' and is a male, and is at level five. He thinks that is good, considering the dog – a male 'Poochyena' – is at level three. The higher the better, right?

Since the option 'Run' on his watch won't let him click, nor will anything else that might lead to a non-violent way out, Branden finds himself clicking 'Fight. When he sees the options for moves, Branden can't help but snort and wonder out loud, "Seriously? You gave me the control over _fire_? If the attack misses, it could probably burn down the entire forest. I mean, seriously, I'm twelve and have the control over _fire_?"

Torchic squawks and shifts, edgy.

"Fine," Branden gives a dramatic sigh and then a bright smile. "Torchic, use Ember."

Torchic spits out _fire_. Branden's mouth drops open as the bird-like Pokémon actually spits out a flaming ember. It sizzles through the air, and smacks into Poochyena. The black and grey dog shakes off the flames with a whine, and then slams hard into Torchic. Branden's watch says that the move the dog used is called Tackle. Also according to the watch, Torchic has three-quarters of his health and Poochyena has two-thirds of his. Branden realizes that there are a lot of mechanics to think about. But since the attacking move isn't broke, he isn't going to change it.

"Torchic, use Ember again!"

"Tor," Torchic replies, and then flinging another flaming ember at the dog.

Poochyena retaliates with another Tackle.

"Ember, one last time," Branden cheers his Pokémon on.

"Tor," Torchic fires the ember at Poochyena. The opposing Pokémon faints… or at least that is what it says on his watch. Branden is more than a little disturbed by the Poochyena disappearing after its eyes roll into the back of its head.

"Thanks, Torchic," Branden says, kneeling down as his Pokémon runs up to him.

"Torch, chic," Torchic chirps. He jumps up and head-butts the Poké Ball still in Branden's hand. Branden stays oddly quiet as the Pokémon disappears into a red beam.

"Whew…" Branden looks up as the man Torchic just saved sighs. Branden actually forgot he was even there. Creepy. The man gives a half-hearted laugh and rubs his neck, explaining, "I went into the tall grass to survey wild Pokémon when I was suddenly jumped! You saved my hide. Thanks a lot!"

The man finally looks up, and Branden doesn't miss the look of recognition. The boy just shrugs and mutters, "Welcome."

"Oh?" the man peers at the grey eyed boy, and then breaks into a large smile. "But you're Norman's boy, Brendan!"

Branden visibly flinches and hisses, "Branden."

The man looks taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"My name isn't Brendan," Branden explains for the third time that day. "It's Branden."

The pale man pales further, "Not Brendan?"

"No," Branden holds back on hissing and just frowns at the man.

"Oh," the man in the shorts and a lab coat gulps and gives a nervous laugh. "I could have sworn your father called you Brendan… repeatedly. But anyways, Branden, I didn't even realize who you were at first. You've grown into quite the young man. This isn't the place for a chat, though. Come along to my lab."

Seeing as any other choice labels him as a jerk, Branden follows the man out of the route, and towards the unexplored building in town. Realizing that he is still holding Torchic's Pokémon, Branden opens his mouth to break their silence and bring it up. The man does the honors instead, as he leads them around the building.

"So, Brendan-"

"Branden."

"Sorry, Branden." The man shifts and coughs before continuing. "I've heard so much about you from your father. But he said that you don't have your own Pokémon yet. If that's true, that was quite the performance back there!" He holds open the door to the lab with a bright smile. "Looks like you really are your father's son!"

Branden chooses to not bring up the facts he knows _squat_ about the so-called father of this game. Branden wouldn't leave the woman – his 'mother' – in a different town, nor would he forget his son's name. What kind of man is that? So he purposefully doesn't mention how the last comment felt more like an insult than praise.

The man – by now Branden is guessing that this is Professor Birch, but he has been wrong before – leads to the back part of the extremely large laboratory. The man abruptly stops near the back of the room, and turns to smile at Branden, saying, "Oh, yes! To say thanks for rescuing me out there, how about I give you that Pokémon you used earlier?"

"Thanks," Branden says, he looks down at the Poké Ball in his hand, and then equips it to notch on his belt. It fits, thank goodness.

"While you're at it," the man continues, "why not give a nickname to that Torchic?"

Branden looks at him, "No thanks."

"Oh," the man draws out, almost as if his opinion of Branden lowered. "So you're that sort of person."

Branden glares at the man, "It's going to be hard enough remembering the names of all these Pokémon. What better way to learn than to call the Pokémon by what their names really are? I am new, remember? It would be easier to learn the Pokémon of this region if I didn't nickname them."

The man hums, as if seeing the reasoning but not liking it. Shaking his head, the brown haired man smiles and continues as if that conversation didn't happen, "You know, if you work with your Pokémon and gain experience, I think you'll make a pretty excellent Trainer." He gets a glazed look over his eyes and switches topic. "My girl, May, happens to be out on Route 103 right now, surveying Pokémon for me. It might not be a bad idea for you to head out that way yourself. What do you think?"

Taking a hint that this is for plot – hopefully for plot – Branden nods and says, "Sure."

"Great!" the man – definitely Professor Birch if he is May's father – says too quickly and too happily. "I'm sure May'll be happy to hear that, too. She can help teach you what it means to be a Trainer." The man starts leading Branden to the door. "Oh, yes! And if you're ever lost along the way, use the AreaNav on your PokéNav Plus!" He points to Branden's watch, and then his backpack. "You can use it to see how to get to Route 103, where May ought to be. And if you or your Pokémon get tired, get some rest back at your new house."

"Thanks," Branden tries to stay polite. He leaves the building, hoping that he never has to go back. He shakes his head, knowing that he probably will have to. Branden walks to his new house; thinking about what he knows comes with being a Pokémon Trainer. Capturing creatures in tiny balls and forcing them to fight for money. If his real parents saw him doing this, they would have a conniption.

"Hey, Branden," the woman – his in-game mother – greets as he walks through the door. "Did you meet our neighbors?"

"Yep," Branden says simply. His hand ghosts over the Poké Ball on his belt, his mind still drifting back to that.

"Oh!" his mother comes running up and takes the Poké Ball. "You're poor Pokémon needs to be healed. Just give me a second, sweetheart."

"Thanks…?" Branden draws out the word, watching as his in-game mother runs to the kitchen and sprays something on the Poké Ball. She runs back with a smile etched widely on her face.

"Here you are," his mother says, handing back the Poké Ball. As he equips it, she tells him, "Make sure not to wander off too far. I have a present to give you in a few hours… it's with the rest of our packed things. They are stuck in traffic…"

"Thanks, mum," Branden says, eyes wide. He immediately bites his jaw shut, not sure he should be saying that.

Saying the m-word must have been the correct thing to do, though. The woman's smile gets wider, and he swears she starts to have sparkles all around her. Her eyes look like they are misting, and Branden really want to skedaddle. "Anytime, Branden. I'll still be here, sorting through stuff, if you ever need me."

"Bye," Branden quickly says, taking the opening and jogging out the door.

The little kid that was worried about Professor Birch's screaming, waves as Branden walks past. Branden waves and smiles back, following the mowed grass path. His watch bleeps, and he reads 'Route 101'.

"What happened to the first hundred routes?" Branden asks out loud. Nobody around, so he doesn't get his answer. "Figures. First route and nothing."

Branden follows the mowed grass to the corner Professor Birch was trapped in. The taller grass has small lumps in certain places, but the brunet doesn't feel liking walking in knee high grass to see what they are. The path moves around a ledge, and that's when Branden realizes that he has to cross through the grass at some point. There is another ledge blocking him from going forwards. Just his luck, he has to cross the patch of long grass on the right. The boy tries not to grimace as the long green strands itch against his bare calves. He is not into the whole nature thing, and hopes that it can be over soon. While trying to quickly make his way over to the mowed grass a little ways away, Branden steps on a red blob. He almost falls as the red blob rushes out from under his foot. It sets itself up in the grass, hissing as a dirt spot clears around it. The other blobs that were in the grass leap to the dense grass on either side of the path, making it so there is a clear path between boy and red creature.

Branden stares wide eyed at the worm like, red thing on its own patch of dirt. Bringing his watch up, Branden reads that the creature is a level three, female 'Wurmple'. Truly, Branden doesn't know what to do. This angry little caterpillar growls and looks prepared to attack, yet doesn't. Crossing his fingers, Branden's right hand goes to his belt and unclips the Poké Ball. Assuming Wurmple is a Pokémon – yet Branden really hates to assume – the grey eyed boy clicks the center of the ball and tosses it up. "A little help, Torchic?"

"Chic!" the little chicken hops from one claw to another, excited.

Branden feels a little better now that there is something between him and the angry worm. He keeps switching between the pre-fight glare down and his watch. It is also a good sign that the device allows for three options of attack. Going with the power for fire, Branden shouts, "Ember, Torchic!"

"Tor," Torchic puffs up his chest and fires out a flaming coal. Branden is still amazed the small creature has the power of fire, and such great aim. The watch says it is super effective. Branden takes note, because fire is now super to… bug? Maybe the worm is grass? Either way, super effective. He will figure it out as he goes.

Wurmple lets out a cry and slams herself against Torchic. The fire type stumbles back, but quickly steadies and returns to his little patch of dirt. Wurmple turns her back to them as she inches slowly back to her side.

"Ember, again," Branden says, not wasting time or being gentlemanly. He goes for the cheap shot, and his watch says it is a critical hit. Wurmple cries out in pain, and then disappears before she can hit the ground. Branden tries not to freak out, put it is pretty disturbing.

"Thanks, Torchic," Branden says, checking his Pokémon's health before the watch returns to the map screen. He equips the Poké Ball to his belt and picks up his Pokémon before Torchic takes off at another lump that is inching to a spot in the grass, now that their battle is over. Torchic squirms until Branden starts to pet him. "Don't worry; I'm just getting us over this stupid grass."

"Tor-rrr," Torchic mutters against Branden's chest. "Rerrrer."

"Oh, shush," Branden says, patting his Pokémon on the head. "You might be battle ready, but I'm still a newbie. Let me get adjusted to this whole battling thing before you start throwing yourself at everything that moves."

"Torchic," Torchic sniffs and shuffles to see where they walk.

"Hey!" a little boy with a blue cap and bandages on his face waves at the two. Trainer and Pokémon share a look, and Branden let's his Pokémon hop onto the ground. They walk on the mowed grass to meet with the boy. "You say you're a new Trainer? Well, if your Pokémon get tired, take them to a Pokémon Center. There's a Pokémon Center in Oldale Town right close by."

"Thanks?" Branden says, not knowing what exactly a Pokémon Center is.

"No problem!" the young boy shouts, sending them thumbs up. The kid leaves to pace beside the thick grass they came from.

Branden looks at where the route leads, and glances down at his Pokémon. "I'll leave you out as long as you promise not to jump or attack anything that isn't ready to attack us."

"Tor," Torchic huffs, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Don't take that tone with me!"

"Torchic, tor chic tor rich," Torchic chirps back.

Branden can swear his Pokémon is _smirking_. He narrows his eyes, thinking _of course_ he got a snarky fire user. "This is for your safety, as well as mine. I don't have anything to help you if you get injured. So please, don't do anything stupid."

Torchic narrows his eyes and huffs, but doesn't argue. He walks up and presses his warm body against Branden's leg, nudging him forwards.

"I'm going," Branden says, trying to keep an eye on his Pokémon and not walk into any blobs hidden in the grass. "Just keep close, yah?"

Of course, Branden happens to step on a dark blob just as he says that. This time he does fall onto his back as the shape flies through the grass, growling. It lands, clearing out an area of dirt as well as scaring the surrounding Pokémon away. Torchic - instead of laughing like Branden expected - jumps and hisses right back.

Branden quickly gets to his feet, gaining the attention of the dark, dog-like Pokémon. He recognizes this Pokémon from the battle to save Professor Birch. He has to look at his watch to remind himself that it is called 'Poochyena'.

"Alright, Torchic," Branden says uneasily. "Scratch."

Torchic runs up to Poochyena, startling the dog-like Pokémon. The fire bird does a short jump and rakes his clawed feet down Poochyena's face. The black and grey creature Howls in retaliation. Branden frowns, seeing no damage done to his Pokémon, but that Poochyena's attack stat increased.

"Now, Ember," Branden says, eyes flicking up to see his Pokémon swell his chest. Torchic lets loose a smoldering ember. Poochyena lifts his lips in a snarl, and then Tackles into the retreating bird. Branden unclenches his teeth, shouting, "Another Ember!"

"Tor," Torchic nods. He spits out another hot, black and orange ember. Poochyena cries and staggers to the side. The dog-like Pokémon uses Howl again, raising his attack stat.

Branden frowns, not knowing why the Pokémon would raise his attack instead of trying to damage. One more hit would be enough for Torchic to finish off the opponent. Is it because this is the first route or because the game chooses moves to use on random? He thinks it would be good to know so he can start building a strategy around it.

"Once more, Ember," Branden calls to his Pokémon.

Torchic shoots the hot gunk like a bullet. Poochyena gives one more cry, before its eyes roll and he disappears into fading particles.

"Torchic," Torchic chirps happily, walking up to Branden. The boy in more interested in reading his watch, seeing the stats boost as Torchic has leveled up to level six. The small fire bird huffs and pokes his Trainer in the leg. "Torch."

"Ouch," Branden hisses, looking away as his watch goes back to a map screen. "Alright, alright! Let's get going. No searching for things in the grass!"

"Torchic," Torchic snaps back.

"That's it," Branden says. He stoops down and grabs at Torchic. The fire bird lets out a squawk that gets muffled as his face meets shirt. "There we go- Ouch! Hey, no pecking!"

"Tor-rrr-rrr," Torchic mutters as he jerks around. He gives one more nasty poke and then flips so that he can see them get off the grass and back on path. "Torch chic."

"Ugh," Branden grunts, trying to keep a hold on his Pokémon. "You know what; you're going into your Poké Ball soon."

"Torchic." The fire bird rolls his eyes.

Branden hears his watch bleep as he walks into the boundary of the new, small town. He can't see what is on it as he is trying to hold onto his Pokémon.

A brown haired man in a blue apron walks up to Branden. Branden and Torchic stare up at the man. The man stares at them.

Then the man smiles. He seems to make up his mind, and says to the two, "Hi there! I work at the Poké Mart. From what I can see, you're a novice Trainer. Am I right?" Branden doesn't like the way he puts it, but gives a slight nod none-the-less. "OK. Being super kind-hearted as I am, I'm going to give you useful advice."

The man turns and point to a building in the far right side of town. Branden and Torchic lean around the man to try and get a better look. The man continues, "First of all, that's a Poké Mart there. Just look for our blue roof. We sell a variety of goods, including Poké Balls for catching Pokémon!"

That makes a lot of sense to Branden. He has been curious if he will be stuck with Torchic the entire time, or if the team of six was only a mechanic in the earlier games.

The clerk turns back to the two and holds his hands out. Branden has to put Torchic down in order to take the purple spray bottles. The man says, "I'd like you to have these as part of a special promotion!" As soon as Branden grabs them, they dissolve and the particles float into his watch. The man vaguely explains what the purple spray bottles, 'Potions', are for. "Potions can be used anytime, so they can be very useful to have."

The man then walks to the west side of town, over to the nearest building. He motions for Branden to follow. The man points to this building, explaining, "And this is a Pokémon Center! Look for a red roof! Ask a woman inside, and she'll restore your Pokémon's health."

"Torchic," Torchic chirps.

Branden wonders if his Pokémon agrees on how vague that sentence sounds. Does he ask any women? Is there a certain woman? Why a woman?

"That's it," the man hums, looking proud. "That was the advice from me- the supremely kind-hearted clerk. Have a great journey!"

The man walks off towards the blue roof building, leaving the boy and Pokémon alone. Branden looks down at the fire bird. "I guess we should find out how to heal you."

Torchic puffs up his chest and chirps angrily, "Tor torch!"

"I'm just saying," Branden whines. "You were the one battling back there and that last Poochy-thing really hit hard. Come on, let's just head in."

"Torchic," the fire bird grumbles. He does walk in after Branden keeps the sliding doors open for him. "Torch."

"Welcome," Branden mutters, shuffling into the building. He can't help but feel awed at the massive size. He had not been expecting the expansive, clean room to be what is inside the small-ish looking building. The orange walls of the building make it look inviting, and there is a giant map beside the counter. It is obvious that the redheaded woman behind the counter is the person he needs to talk to. The nurse outfit helps.

The people inside the Pokémon Center cast him a look before going back to their activities. Branden looks at each one of them, Torchic trailing behind him. As Branden makes his way up to the counter, the redheaded woman behind it smiles. Her voice is sweet and calm, as if she is prepared to deal with frantic people.

"Hello," the nurse greets, "and welcome to the Pokémon Center. Would you like to rest your Pokémon?"

"Please," Branden says, picking Torchic up and placing him on the counter.

The nurse tilts her head, amused. "You will have to place him in his Poké Ball for me to heal him."

"Oh," Branden can feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. "Right, sorry." He scrambles to grab the Poké Ball off his belt, the fire bird squawking loudly as he laughs. "Yah, whatever. Torchic return." He taps the white circular button of the ball on the fire bird. Then he hands it to the nurse.

"Okay." The nurse nods as she places the Poké Ball on a machine. "I'll take your Pokémon for a few seconds, then."

On the screen behind the nurse shows a picture of Torchic. The nurse hits a few buttons on the machine with the Poké Ball, flicks a switch, and then stands back as a light flashes back and forth along the machine. When the light flicks off, the woman grabs the ball and hands it back to Branden. He gratefully clips it back on his belt.

"We've restored your Pokémon to full health." The nurse watches on calmly. She does a deep nod and smiles wider. "We hope to see you again!"

"Um, thanks?" Branden mumbles. He wonders why she would use 'we' in her sentence when she is the only one here. He quickly heads out of the Pokémon Center, blinking as he tries to adjust to the light. "Alright, Route 103. Where is that?"

The brunet brings up his watch and presses the map on the screen. He stops as it gets larger, showing him the outlines of routes and towns he has never seen before. Yellow lines seem to mean a route he has walked, and bright red dots are towns. Simple enough. From the two unknown routes around him, Route 103 is north of this town. He starts walking, finding it odd that this town only has two houses. Still, that means there is one more building here than the town he started in.

As Branden leaves the town his watch bleeps. He reads 'Route 103', realizing that there must be some kind of boundary line the watch registers. It is neat; very different then a GPS back home.

Branden can see May at the far end of the route. He grumbles when a ledge stops him from walking straight to her. It is a bit too high for a twelve year old to safely climb. He turns to the bushier grass, seeing no ledge there. The young boy tries to quietly make his way through the grass and up the hill. He breathes a sigh in relief when he makes it through, thankfully not running into any blobs. From there, he runs past a sign and around another ledge to make it up to his new friend.

May seems to be very focused on a pond as she writes some notes down in a book. Branden slows when he starts to hear her muttering, "Let's see… On Route 103, I found this Pokémon… and this one… and this one, too…" She closes the book with a snap and tucks it into her waist pouch. She nods, and then turns to Branden. He waves and she smiles back, "Oh! Hey, Branden!"

"Hey," Branden mutters. He blinks as she walks out of the bushy grass to observe his belt.

"What's that?" May says, looking intently at the Poké Ball. "Oh! My dad gave you a Pokémon as a gift, huh?"

"How did you get that conclusion?" Branden asks.

May ignores him, "Well then, why don't we go ahead and have a quick battle? I'll give you a taste of what being a Trainer is really like!" May throws out a fist in determination.

Branden narrows his eyes and smiles. "Alright then!"

May moves to the opposite end of the path, twirling around and giving her bow a tug. Branden's watch bleeps, and he reads that she is sending out a Pokémon called Mudkip. He takes his only Poké Ball off his belt. Together, they shout words of encouragement as they release their Pokémon.

May's Pokémon is small, four legged, blue, and fish-like. It has a large fin on its head, a light blue tail, and orange cheeks. The female opponent smiles, tilts her head, and mutters her name. Mudkip wags her tail, looking cute.

Torchic scoffs and scratches at the ground, ready to battle.

Branden glances down at his watch. His level six fire type against a level five… fish? He guesses that it is probably water. "Scratch, Torchic."

"Tor," Torchic chirps happily. He runs up and jumps, dragging his claws down Mudkip's face.

May looks pissed. "Mudkip, use Tackle!"

Branden watches cautiously as Mudkip runs up and Tackles his retreating Pokémon **.** Torchic hisses, but the brunet can see on his watch that Scratch caused more damage than the Tackle.

"Scratch again!" Branden yells.

"Tackle!" shouts May.

"Tor!"

"Kip!"

The two Pokémon collide in midair. Torchic uses the momentum against his claws to spring away to his side of the field. Mudkip hisses at the claws digging into her face, closing her eyes as she slows and crashes to the ground. Torchic can't stable himself and rolls over on his side until he is back on his side of the field. The Trainers wait with worry glances until their Pokémon are back on their feet.

"You alright?" Branden mutters.

"Tor chic." Torchic mutters, rolling on to his face and using his head to spring back on to feet. He nods to the brunet. "Chic tor, tor."

Branden nods back. He looks and waits for Mudkip to stand back up. He checks his watch for a second. With health in the lower yellow zone, two more hits should faint Mudkip. Two more attacks are also likely to faint Torchic, though. He and the fire type just need to be faster.

Branden and May share a nod. With Mudkip back on her feet, he doesn't feel as inclined to wait anymore. "Torchic, Scratch!"

"Tor," Torchic hisses, rushing forwards.

"Tackle!" May commands, pointing a finger forwards.

Branden narrows his eyes and holds back from commanding any other moves. It isn't time to risk any moves. He wants to win. So he watches as Torchic hops up and brings his claws down on Mudkip's face once again. Mudkip closes her eyes, but keeps her momentum and pushes Torchic away. Torchic squawks, losing his balance and flying back once again.

"One more attack?" Branden asks his Pokémon. "Do you think you're up to it?"

"Torchic," Torchic grunts, getting up. His health is bordering the end side of yellow.

"Mudkip, use Tackle!" May shouts.

Mudkip takes off towards Torchic. Branden narrows his eyes as his new friend shows no attempt to win fairly now that the end is so close. When Torchic hops to his feet, Branden mutters to him, "Jump as high as you can. Try to get Mudkip to go under you."

"Torchic," Torchic huffs. He bends his boney knees and waits.

Mudkip gets close… closer… closer…

"Now!" Branden hollers. Torchic wastes no time jumping up, and then sinking like a stone. Mudkip skids and tries to stop her momentum, but she was already moving too fast. Torchic lands and wobbles. "Turn and use Ember!"

"Or!" Torchic inhales, and uses his unsteady motion to turn himself to face Mudkip. The puzzled blue head of the fish-like Pokémon turns and stares at Torchic. The fire type spits out a smouldering pile of black gunk, hitting Mudkip in the backside and sends Torchic flying back a few steps.

"Mudkip!" Mudkip shouts. Branden reads that the attack was not very effective, yet still faints the opposing Pokémon. Mudkip teeters on all fours, and then her eyes roll into her head and she disappears in a pile of white sparkles. The sparkles zoom back to the Poké Ball hanging on May's belt.

"We did it?" Branden asks, looking shocked. Torchic smugly tweets and hobbles towards the brunet. Neither notice the watch letting them know Torchic is now at level seven. "We did it! Way to go, Torchic!"

Torchic tweets again, and looks to the Poké Ball on Branden's belt. Branden takes the hint and returns his Pokémon with one last thanks.

Branden hears a small laugh. He looks up to see May walking over to him, a hand rubbing the back of her head. The twelve year old sounds delighted, and not angry, about the battle, "Wow! That's great! Branden, you're pretty good!"

"Thanks," Branden says, grinning and scratching his face in embarrassment and pride. "You were good, too."

May nods and smiles brighter. Branden blinks in shock; he swears that she had sparkles behind her for a second.

"It was a good battle." May says with her back to the pond she was studying earlier. "Thanks!" The brunette holds out a hand. "Let me heal up both our parties real quick."

Branden hands over Torchic's Poké Ball, thanking her. After quickly applying a spray, May hands the Poké Ball back and then gets to work on her own Pokémon.

May sighs and catches Branden's gaze when she puts reequips her Poké Ball. "Wow…" she says, looking happily at the boy. "I think I know why my dad has his eye on you now."

Branden keeps his mouth shut. He doesn't bring up the fact that Professor Birch keeps getting his name wrong. That is might be a good idea to know the name of the person you're watching.

"I mean," May laughs, oblivious to Branden's thoughts, "you just got that Pokémon, and you've already got that strong of a bond. I bet you could probably befriend any kind of Pokémon you meet!"

Brander resists rolling his eyes. He is the main character; of course he works well with his Pokémon. It would be weird if his Pokémon didn't work together with him. Then again, he has never played a Pokémon game, so maybe people just don't have strong bonds with Pokémon. This game logic is going to get confusing if he doesn't figure it out.

"Phew…" May sighs and looks around Branden to see the route. "I guess I'd better head back to the lab! See you!"

"Bye!" Branden shouts as she takes off. He watches as the girl hops over the edges he went around, waving back as she goes. In the sudden silence, Branden looks down to the Poké Ball attached to his belt. "Not bad for a first battle, hey?"

No answer. He guesses Pokémon can't hear them in Poké Balls, then. Now he looks like a weirdo standing in the middle of a route, talking to himself. He also doesn't know what to do. May's hint is that she is heading for the lab, but he doesn't know if that would start the plot again. He never liked games that let you explore, another reason he strayed away from playing Pokémon before. He knows people that love the open world and back tracking it can provide. Branden just loves plot. At this point, with home probably coming at the end of the game, he wants as much plot as he can get.

"Guess we're not training," Branden mutters, hopping off the nearby ledge. He makes up his mind to go back to the first town, even if it is just to see if his in-game mother's present has arrived. He purposefully avoids the tall grass, making sure he doesn't need to bring Torchic out again.

He jogs into Oldale Town, and spots May at the other end of town. He quickly makes his way over to her, and she smiles and waves when she sees him, calling out "Branden! Over here!" As he comes closer, she beckons with her hands, "Let's hurry back to Littleroot!"

She takes off running again. Branden chuckles and follows her. She is a pro at ledge jumping, and he ends up falling behind because he keeps trying to gain his balance after jumping. May doesn't pay any mind and rushes through Littleroot Town to get to the lab. Branden huffs and tries speed up, but he can't catch her. It annoys him, because it seemed like she was supposed to guide him.

"Oh!" Professor Birch shouts as soon as Branden enters the lab. "Branden! Over here!"

Branden pauses to catch his breath, and then walks up to Professor Birch and May at the other end of the lab. Both are smiling, but the professor seems to smirk when Branden gets closer.

"So I hear you beat May on your first try. That's amazing!" The professor sounds sincere in his praise, but Branden can't help but feel a little irked. The boy thinks that it is more than amazing that he beat May, considering that it was his first Pokémon battle ever. "May's been helping with my research for a long time, so she has a pretty long history as a Trainer already. Mm-hmm! I think that settles it!" He pulls out a red device that looks like a very _old_ Gameboy. "Branden, I ordered this Pokédex for my research, but I think you should take it." Branden takes the device, which separates into particles and goes into his watch. The other two don't seem to think it is weird, so Branden pretends not to be freaking out.

Professor Birch goes on to explain the Pokédex. "That Pokédex is a high-tech tool that automatically makes a record of any Pokémon you meet or catch. My girl May takes hers with her everywhere she goes. Whenever she catches a rare Pokémon and records its data in the Pokédex, why, she comes to seek me out wherever I am in the field and show me! The Pokémon and people you will meet… And the great expanse of nature that lies before you! Experience them both while you fill in your Pokédex. I'd love it if your world seemed wider than every!" The professor pauses and presents a joking smile. "Though I'd love it even more if you came back from time to time to show me what progress you've made."

Branden nods and mutters a half-hearted, "Sure, professor."

The professor nods and they fall silent. "… Arghhh!" the professor groans. "I'm getting the itch to get out and do fieldwork again!"

Branden snorts. May walks up to the boy and pretends her father isn't standing there. She smiles and chirps, "Oh, wow Branden! Now you've got a Pokédex, too! That's great. Just like me!" Branden smirks and resists scoffing. "Then here… I'll give you something, too!"

May digs through her pouch and pulls out half a dozen, small, red balls. Branden holds out his hands. As soon as his in-game neighbor drops them on his hands, the objects turn into white sparkles and fly into his watch.

"What are-" Branden is cut off.

"Some Poké Balls that you can use to catch wild Pokémon!" May says, delighted. "If you catch a Pokémon in the wild and battle together with it for a while, it will grow stronger for you! Take that as a bit of advice from a more experienced Trainer like me!"

Branden doesn't hear the last part, too busy staring at his watch like it has the secrets of the universe. That was his first time seeing a Poké Ball he can catch Pokémon with. He wasn't exactly impressed by the size. He still doesn't know how to use them, either. So far, he can't see that Torchic is going to get any team members soon.

"I'm going to get ready to head out from Littleroot soon myself," May continues. Branden looks up to see her face lit up with excitement. "I can't wait to see what kind of Pokémon I'm going to meet…" She pumps a fist, "Let's both so our best on out journeys, Branden!"

With that, May walks out of the lab. Branden goes to follow, but Professor Birch holds him back by calling his name.

"There was a misprint on your Trainer card," Professor Birch says, looking rather embarrassed. Branden thinks he knows where this is going. "I've ordered a new one, and it should be here a couple days. This doesn't happen very often, you see. So, um, while I think you should head out on your journey, I'll understand if you want to wait until you're new card arrives."

Professor Birch seems to wait for Branden to respond. The boy looks darkly at the professor, realizing that he can't stay here and wait for a Trainer card if he needs to defeat the game in order to go back home. "I'm going on my journey."

"Excellent!" Professor Birch shouts. He gives an uneasy laugh, still under Branden's glare. He hands the boy a slip of paper. "Here. Because your Trainer card automatically records your name on the Pokémon you've caught, you need to speak with Nurse Joy about changing Torchic's owner's name. Any Pokémon you catch that don't go to your P.C., just speak with the nearest Nurse Joy and hand her this letter. She'll know what to do."

"Wait," Branden pauses at the professor's attempt to shoo him out of the building. "If my Trainer card gets my name wrong on my Pokémon, what does it do with other Trainers?"

Birch coughs and avoids eye contact. "We'll, until you get your new Trainer card, they will think that your name is Brendan."

Branden's face drops into a cold expression. He doesn't express his anger at the professor, just turns and walks out of the building before he breaks an important piece of equipment. He doesn't hear Birch sigh. He just keeps walking with the intent to find the nearest Pokémon Center.

"Branden! Wait!" a feminine voice shouts. Branden takes a deep breath, pauses, and then turns to the voice.

It is his in-game mother. She runs up to him before he can leave town, calling after him, "Branden! Branden!" Branden waits for her to reach him. The woman smiles sweetly. She kindly asks, "Did you introduce yourself to Professor Birch?"

Branden purses his lips and mutters, "Yes."

"Oh!" his in-game mother seems surprised by his reaction. She avoids that conversation, instead looking at the Poké Ball on his belt. "What an adorable Pokémon! You got it from the professor?" Branden nods stiffly. "How nice!"

Branden doesn't want to explain what the professor did when the woman looks so happy to see him with a Pokémon.

"You are your father's child, all right…" The woman sighs. Branden would like to disagree. The man got his child's name wrong. Now Branden is going to be called Brendan. Not cool. "You look good together with a Pokémon! …" The woman gets very quiet and sounds wistful. "To think you have your very own Pokémon now… Your farther will be overjoyed."

Branden doesn't want to meet his in-game father.

"But don't push yourself too hard," the woman lightly scolds. She gives a light smile. "If anything happens, you can always come home, honey."

"Thanks," Branden says awkwardly back. He gives a slight wave and the woman takes it as her time to leave.

She makes it a few steps and then stops. Branden watches nervously as she turns. The woman looks ready to say something. She opens her mouth, and then sighs. She ruefully shakes her head and say, "Good bye, Branden."

"Bye?" Branden replies uncertainly. He waits until she is gone. Then he shrugs and continues onto Route 101.

He never hears her whisper, "Be careful."

;;;

Her head is starting to pound again. The dull throb is better than the intense pain that will follow soon. Then the voices will start to talk, and then one lifetime is trying to shout over the other. Two sets of memories with a sick pleasure to fight for control. Then the pain gets so bad and she doesn't know whO she Is. Because IT HURTs. IT HURTS a LoT. So mUch SHouTINg. SHE DoESN'T KnoW. SHE CAN'T HeAR, CAN'T FEeL, CAN'T UNDERSTAND. AND IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP! SHE DOESN'T KNOW! IT HURTS-

She takes a deep breath and shoves it all away. Now isn't the time to reflect on the two different memories. She is on a mission. She and the other grunt. The man that keeps whining.

She wants to tell him to stop talking. His voice grates on her ears every time he opens his mouth. She understands why he whines, though. The scientist they are supposed to monitor is aloof and boring. So very, very boring.

She keeps an eye on the scientist, blocks out the man as he whines again, and wonders if the boy got her present. It was too easy to break into his house and leave it there. She finds Littleroot town a joke. The size of the town, too small. The neighbor of the town, the rival. The professor, a joke.

So many parallels.

Helps that she knows what his arrival means. Three months of this sitting around and pretending, and the plot can finally start. Time for the extended prologue to end. The curtain will rise. And the new Pokémon Trainer will start his path to save the world.

The woman gives a slow, evil grin through her pain.

She can't wait.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights belong to their respective owners.**


	2. Chapter 2 Wait You're Who

_In a Pokémon game, it is a good idea to catch Pokémon._

;;;

Chapter Two: Wait… You're Who

May meets Branden before he makes it too far from Littleroot Town. He doesn't know how she finds him so easily, but passes it off as part of the game. Still, he has a suspicion that she is going to show up a lot more often.

"This is from my dad," May huffs, putting out her hand. Branden takes the small, compact device from her hands, and slips it into his bag without inspecting it. He really doesn't want anything else from the professor. "He said he forgot to give it to you before."

Branden tries to keep the frustrated look off his face. It wouldn't do well for their budding friendship to tell his in-game neighbor about what her dad did wrong.

May pulls out a device much like the one she just gave him. She pulls it apart, clicks a few buttons, and then closes it and smiles at him. "The app I just added to your PokéNav Plus is called the DexNav. It can tell you lots about the Pokémon living in each area and that kind of stuff." She smiles wider and tucks her device in her side bag. "It's a handy app to have if you're trying to catch lots of different Pokémon."

"Thanks," Branden mutters, trying to be polite. Anything to assist with his lack of Pokémon knowledge is wanted, even if it comes from the forgetful professor.

May nods and makes a fist with her hand. She pumps her arm excitedly. "All right! Guess it's about time I use the DexNav to do some more Pokémon catching myself! Branden, you should use those Poké Balls I gave you earlier to do a bit of catching, too!"

Then May takes off running down the route. Branden sighs. He lifts his hat to run a hand through his hair. Capturing Pokémon. It doesn't sound fun as much as it sounds necessary. He would be fine with Torchic, but doesn't think just having one Pokémon could get him through the entire game. There are five free notches on his belt, meaning five free spots for Poké Balls. A team of six seems like a lot. And there are type advantages to think about.

Branden groans. This all seems like too much work.

He manages to avoid the blobs in the grass, and catches up with his neighbor near the end of the route. May quickly hushes towards him, before shouting out, "Branden! Over here!"

Branden walks up beside her. May pushes his shoulder to turn him to another patch of tall grass on the other side of the route. She points at a fuzzy grey thing waving around from the middle of the grass. "See that? Right there? There's a tail sticking out!"

Branden narrows his eyes, but can't see how she knows it's a tail. The colouring looks familiar… Branden suddenly straights and frowns, peering harder at the wagging tail. _Not another one of those dogs._

"There's a Pokémon hiding there!" May continues shouting, oblivious to Branden's sours thoughts at seeing another Poochyena. "And look here, if you check your DexNav…" May brings out her device from before. "All right! It looks like that Pokémon knows a pretty rare move, too!"

May looks at the tail. She hums. Then she grabs Branden's arm, startling the boy. "Branden! Try getting closer, real nice and slow!"

May takes off, doing an exaggerated tip-toe walk towards the tall grass. Branden looks with wide eyes. She motions him to follow. Seeing no choice, he copies her movements.

"You're almost there…!" May almost squeals with excitement.

Branden's just not feeling great about having to do this.

"Slowly… slooowly…" May whispers as the tip-toe closer.

May practically pushes him forwards. Branden turns to glare, but she is unfazed and uses hand motions to encourage him forwards.

Branden slowly moves forwards, his knees lifting high to not rustle the tall grass too much. He works his way into the grass. His hand goes out, as if to grab the tail. As soon as he can make contact, the grey tail shoots away. A snarl rises from the grass, scaring away any blobs hiding. The Pokémon he touched jumps and lands back in the grass, making a small patch of dirt beneath its feet. Branden was right. It is _another_ Poochyena.

"Some help, please, Torchic!" Branden calls, releasing his only Pokémon.

Torchic proudly lift his head up. He squawks at their opponent. Branden's watch says it's a level five, female Poochyena.

As much as May hinted for him to catch the Pokémon, Branden knows that he really doesn't want a Poochyena on his team. He loves dogs, sure, but this is a Pokémon, not an animal. Besides, if he wants one later he can always come back to this route.

"Ember, Torchic," Branden says to his orange and yellow Pokémon.

Torchic squawks and puffs his chest. A large ember shoots from his beak as he spits, nailing the grey female right on her forhead.

"Oo," Poochyena cries. She rears back her head and lets out a piercing Howl. Torchic nervously tweets as Poochyena appears to look tougher.

"It's alright," Branden mutters, more so for him to calm down. "It's alright. Torchic, use Ember once again."

"Torchic," Torchic huffs and fires another blast of burning gunk. It appears that Poochyena shakes off the attack, but a check at his watch reveals the Pokémon only needs one more hit to faint.

"You're doing great, Branden!" May shouts from behind him.

Branden shoots her a smile, and almost misses what happens next.

"Pooch," Poochyena growls and runs forwards. She uses Tackle, and knocks Torchic onto his back. The Bite Pokémon slowly moves back to her side of the field, never taking her eyes off the fire type Pokémon.

"Tor!" Torchic shouts. His feet wave around as he tries to roll himself over. "Tor! Chic!"

"Calm down," Branden shouts out as he tries not to panic. "Just, stop for a second. Roll to your front and push up. I'll let you know if she comes at you again."

"Torchic!" Torchic shouts. He starts rocking back and forth.

"That's it," Branden encourages. He watches as Poochyena pulls back her lips and Howls, making her look tougher again. "Okay, now hurry and hop up!"

"Torchic!" Torchic shouts in success. He quickly turns around to face the dog, just as she starts to rush at him in another Tackle.

"Throw Ember, now!" Branden yells.

"Tor!" Torchic hollers.

The attack hits Poochyena dead center. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, but her body keeps on going. Branden sucks in a breath as it looks like she's still going to hit Torchic. The bird Pokémon closes his eyes and flinches away. Poochyena's body starts to turn white. She disappears into sparkles before hitting the bird.

There is a moment of pause. Torchic hesitantly peaks an eye open. "Tor?"

"We did it," Branden says in relief. He unclips the lone Poké Ball from his belt. The ball gets tossed, hitting the fire starter, returning the Pokémon, and then coming back to Branden's hand. "Thanks for the help, buddy."

"That was awesome, Branden!" May shouts, dragging him out of the grass to gush. "I've been at this way longer than you, and even I have a hard time sneaking up like that without being noticed!"

"Um," Branden feels heat rising to his face. He lifts his hat and runs his fingers through his hair, embarrassed. "Thanks?"

May nods her head. She points back towards the start of the route. "I'm going to look around for some more Pokémon. Maybe there'll even be another with a rare move! Where are you going, Branden?"

Branden looks towards the next town, where the Pokémon Center is sticking out like a red thumb. "I've just got to talk to the nurse up ahead. I guess I'll see you soon?"

"See you!" May takes off. She hops down the ledge before he can even call out a bye.

Shaking his head, Branden starts towards Oldale Town. He is looking forwards to having his name crisis sorted out and over with soon. Hopefully the nurse can pull a few strings and get him sorted out faster.

Branden still hasn't found any reason to look forward to this journey.

;;;

"Is there really nothing else you can do?" Branden whines to Nurse Joy.

The redheaded woman at least looks sympathetic. "I am sorry, Branden. Unfortunately, this isn't the first time it has happened." She hands back Torchic's Poké Ball and the Professor's note. "You are very brave for going on your journey. Most choose to wait until their proper identification comes."

"Yah," Branden snorts. He doesn't know how he is going to get anything, or doing anything, without proper identification. "I can see why."

The Nurse types in a few more things on her computer, and then hands back his Trainer card. "Your account is hooked up to this card. All purchases you make as a Trainer will go through this card, and all money you win or lose will be transferred automatically with this card. When you get your new card, come back here and I can fix your accounts and card usage to the proper card."

"How will you know if I really am me?" Branden asks.

Nurse Joy smiles, like he asked the question she wants. "You're Poké Balls match with your Trainer ID and ownership. The number is assigned specifically to you; it doesn't matter your name or appearance. Your number is kept on-file, but everything about you is matched with what identifies you. We may need to take a little blood when the time comes to switch cards, just to cross reference that you are who you say you are."

"Oh." Branden can feel his face paling. "I see. Thanks. For all the help. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Branden," Nurse Joy says with an ear-to-ear smile. She bows. "We hope to see you again."

"Thanks," Branden repeats. He walks as quickly as he can out of the building and towards the next route. Not only does he not like needles, Branden isn't sure if the person they have on-file would be him. It should be him, but he doesn't know any games that mess up a person's name.

Now he's going to be avoiding Littleroot Town and Oldale Town at the risk someone recognizes him.

Then Branden remembers that May knows who he is, and that her father is the Professor. Also that he doesn't want people to constantly call him Brendan. He feels screwed.

It's too much for his twelve year old brain to worry about. He really wishes that he never started up that Pokémon game. Now he just focuses, and worries, about getting through it. And that means training… and maybe some kind of plot. He guesses that the next path for him to take is the only route not traveled so far, left of Oldale Town.

Branden places a hand on the Poké Ball on his belt. He takes a deep breath. Letting it out, he heads to thick forest line where a small dirt path stands out.

;;;

 _Bleep!_

'Route 102'

Branden looks up from his watch. Route 102 really isn't anything special. It looks more like someone decided to clear a section of a forest rather than build an actual, walkable route. The brunet dips his fingers in the nearby pond, chuckling as the water physics take effect and create ripples.

Since the ledge stops him from going forwards, Branden follows the cut-grass path to the left. He doesn't see the little kid until the kid is yelling at him.

"Hey!" Branden cringes and turns, his eyes wide. The kid has a blue hat on backwards, and it is slipping off his head as he marches up to the taller boy. The blue-hat boy puts his hand on his hips and juts his chin.

Branden resists rolling his eyes.

"If you have a Pokémon with you," the blue-hat boy starts, "then you're an official Pokémon Trainer! You can't say no to my challenge!"

Branden looks down, eyebrows rising. He wonders if every person he finds on the route is going to demand a battle from him. When the kid doesn't look to be going away, Branden hesitantly agrees. "Sure, dude."

The kid nods and runs a few steps away. He grips his hat, and jumps around, striking a pose. Branden tries not to giggle as the kid pumps a fist and shouts, "I am Youngster Calvin! Let's beat him, Zigzagoon!"

Branden lifts his hat and runs a hand through his hair. He is against a racoon-like Pokémon? And is that the kid's only Pokémon? Also, does he need to shout out his name, too?

"Uh," Branden grabs his only Poké Ball and tosses it into the air, releasing his Pokémon. "I'm Trainer Branden? And this is Torchic?"

"Torchic!" Torchic shouts proudly, puffing his chest.

Branden grabs the Poké Ball flying back at him. He glances at his watch, which reads that the opponent is a level four male.

Youngster Calvin appears to be reading a little screen of his own, from a small device he pockets afterwards. The kid frowns. "It doesn't matter if he's higher leveled; we're going to take him down!"

"I guess, Ember?" Branden says. This battle feels more forced, and not at all like the battle with May.

"Tackle!" Calvin calls, posing with his hand out.

Torchic shoots out flaming, black gunk. It hits the brown raccoon, but Zigzagoon just keeps his eyes closed and charges forwards. Torchic nervously hops on his feet, before flying back when Zigzagoon runs into him.

"You alright?" Branden asks nervously.

"Tor," Torchic nods, rolling on his side before springing to his feet. He glares at Branden.

"Alright," Branden says. "If he uses Tackle again-"

"Tackle!"

"Use Scratch!"

Torchic chirps and runs towards the lumbering raccoon. He hops into the air a few feet away, and sticks both feet out at his opponent. Zigzagoon closes his eyes again. Torchic's claws connect, then bird squawks in shock that he is pushed away by force. Torchic is thrown back while Zigzagoon howls as his face is scratched.

Branden winces. "Curl into ball!"

"Hurry after it and Tackle again," Calvin calls, smiling proudly at his Pokémon.

Zigzagoon whimpers, but dutifully bounds forwards.

Torchic finishes falling and lands on his back, straightening out of his tucked position as he rolls further back to beside his Trainer. His claws scrap on the ground, trying to stop him from skidding back any more.

"Throw an Ember at him," Branden says quietly, "and then I need you to jump."

Torchic pants and doesn't give him assurance he's heard. In one deep breath, the bird chokes, and then spits out an Ember.

"Up!" Branden shouts, just as Zigzagoon faints.

Torchic follows orders and leaps up. Zigzagoon passes under him, the raccoon fading into small lights and back into the ball Calvin holds. Branden lunges forwards, grabbing his Pokémon and holding him to his chest. Torchic doesn't complain, breathing hard.

"Arrgh," Calvin growls, stomping his feet. "I lost… I should have trained mine more…" The kid stomps back the way to Oldale Town.

"I guess we won?" Branden says, unsure. He looks down as Torchic wiggles to get comfortable. "You doing alright?"

"Tor," Torchic breathes, nodding his head.

Branden sighs. "We're going back to the Pokémon Center." Torchic protests, but Branden shakes his head. "I'm not letting you battle in this condition. When you get more stamina, then we'll stop doubling back. Relax and let's get to Nurse Joy."

Torchic grumbles, but settles down in his Trainer's arms. He is asleep by the time they exit the route.

;;;

"Hello, Branden," Nurse Joy says, standing up from her seat behind the counter.

"Hi, Nurse Joy," Branden says. He looks down at his fire type, jostling him to rouse him. "I'm returning you now."

"Tor," Torchic mutters, nodding his consent.

Branden returns him and hands his only Poké Ball over to the nurse. "How have you been in the last five minutes?"

Nurse Joy laughs and places the Poké Ball on the healing machine. "Not busy. How about you, did you get into a battle?"

Branden smiles and nods. He casts a curious gaze around the Pokémon Center. "Yah, but I don't see the guy I beat around here."

Nurse Joy nods, a sad smile on her face. "Most Trainers that battle or train constantly on routes have their own healing items. There is a usual rush around dinner time, where everyone heals for free before going home." The machine bleeps. Nurse Joy reads the scans, and then grabs the ball to hand to Branden. "Thank you for coming here, your Pokémon is in good health. We hope to see you again."

"Um," Branden pauses, and the nurse raises her eyebrows patiently. "Torchic seemed rather tired after the last battle…"

Nurse Joy nods in understanding. "Your Pokémon came from the Professor, correct?" Branden nods. "Pokémon bred in captivity have less stamina then wild Pokémon, yet those taught by Trainers are stronger than wild Pokémon. Once your Pokémon gets used to battling on a daily basis, they'll be able to learn better moves, have better stats, and last longer in battles." At Branden's curious gaze, she elaborates. "Bred Pokémon take longer to grow into their abilities and strengths because they don't grow up fighting for survival."

"Oh!" Branden says, eyes lighting up in understanding. He fingers his Pokémon's ball on his belt, nodding. "Okay, I get it! Thanks." He pauses, and runs a hand through the little bit of hair not under his hat. "One more thing… do I have to shout out my name and Trainer class and such at the beginning of a battle?"

Nurse Joy laughs, and Branden scowls. It's an honest question. "No," the nurse breathes the word with a smile. She coughs, hiding her giggles. "No, you don't have to. You'll find that there are some eccentric Trainers that do, but everything can be found on your PokéNav, or PokéNav Plus. Anything else?"

"No," Branden shakes his head, inching towards the exit. "Thank you."

The nurse beams at him. "Have a nice day, Branden."

Branden quickly leaves, making his way back to the route. His hand rests over his only Poké Ball again. He hums in thought. Torchic is only tired because he is not used to battling so often. That adds to his reason on needing another Pokémon. Any wild Pokémon could last longer in battle, or do multiple battles in a day, without getting winded. So far, Branden's choices for another Pokémon consist of a dog, a racoon, or a worm. He does not like the options he has.

Branden keeps an eye out for a super rare, ultra powerful Pokémon that can get him through the game faster. He has no clue what that Pokémon would look like, but he's sure it is better than a worm.

;;;

Torchic tweets as he walks beside Branden, still high on happiness from beating a Bug Catcher's Wurmple and a Youngster's Taillow. Branden would say 'beating' is the nice way to call it, since his level eight Pokémon threw Embers at the lowered level Pokémon until they fainted. Torchic is still a little out of breath, but refuses to be picked up and follows along, chirping happily.

"Tor chick chick."

"Mmhm," Branden nods, walking towards a tree that catches his eyes.

"Tor chic, chick chick, Torchic!"

"Mmhm."

"Torchic."

"No, I am listening," Branden argues, not understanding a word Torchic is saying. "You really laid a smack down on them."

"Tor. Chic."

Brand picks a round, blue object off of the tree. His watches in disbelief as the entire tree turns into white light, and then the lights zoom into his backpack. His watch bleeps, telling him he now has two Oran Berries.

Branden pauses, stares at the empty plot of land, stares at his Pokémon, back to the plot of land, and then turns away. "Let's not speak of that, yah?"

"Torchic," Torchic replies.

Branden hesitantly picks a berry off of the remaining tree. It, and the tree, turn into light and go into his backpack. Branden abruptly turns away, looking at his watch to know those berries are Pecha Berries. "Nope. Not talking about that."

"Tor. Chic," Torchic says, hopping along beside Branden as they continue down the route.

;;;

Branden sighs at the sight of the next town. He glances down at Torchic, the bird still walking beside him. "Sorry we didn't get another teammate this route."

Torchic looks up, eyes wide. He chirps and pecks Branden's leg lightly. While Branden mutters 'ow', the bird nuzzles and clucks.

"We are getting at least one other teammate," Branden says. "Someone that can take a water type attack, like from May's-"

"Heeeeeey!"

Branden jumps and Torchic chuckles. They turn to see May running up to them. Branden wants to know how she timed her entrance so well, and if she heard him mention her.

"How's it going, Branden?" May asks, panting slightly from running to catch up with them. She glances over Torchic, and then turns her smile to the brunet. "Have you been using your DexNav and perfecting your sneaking skills?"

Branden purposefully doesn't answer that.

Torchic turns his head and squawks his chuckles under his wing.

"I hope you already checked out the DexNav's Detector Mode," May continues, still smiling. "It reacts to Pokémon in the area, so it's really handy!" Branden jumps as something bleeps from May's wrist. She lifts her arm, and looks at a tiny screen on her wrist. She smiles widely and looks to an area of the grass. "Ah!"

May stomps forwards, and grabs Branden's arm.

"Whoa!" the boy shouts, trying to pry off her hand.

May rolls her eyes and lets go. She points to the trees in the distance, away from town. "Look! Up there! Check 'em out, Branden!"

Torchic chirps softly as large butterflies pass through the trees and into the next town, flying away.

"Those were…" May pauses to remember the name. She smiles and turns back to Branden. "Beautifly, weren't they? I'll have to check in my DexNav later to be sure! But, wow, we already made it through Route 102, huh?" May chuckles softly and looks down at her feet. "I guess it's really true that time flies when you're with a friend!"

May peeks up for a second, catching Branden's smirk. She quickly turns and points to the next town. "Oh, l-look! There's Petalburg already!"

Branden chuckles. "We're making good time, huh?"

May speaks the next words softly. "Branden, your dad… He's the Gym Leader in Petalburg City, isn't he?"

Branden freezes at this news. Torchic bumps his leg lightly, chirping worriedly. Branden kneels down and pats his head.

"Maybe I should try to take him on myself," May continues, not seeing the angry look on Branden's face as she stares at the next city, "once I train up my Pokémon a bit more!"

Branden doesn't laugh along with her.

May turns back just as Branden straightens. She gives him a soft smile. "Guess I'm off, then Branden! Let's meet up again sometime!"

"See you around, May," Branden says quietly.

May nods, giving him a smile so bright; Branden cannot stop himself from smiling back. She waves, running towards the next town.

"Tor?"

"I have no clue who my father's supposed to be, here," Branden says out loud. He sits down, and Torchic sits opposite to him. They stare at each other as Branden opens up. "And why kind of person moves an entire family, just so he can work two towns away, anyway? I already don't like this guy… and we'll have to beat him one day to win this."

Torchic nods, and stands up. He butts his head in the air, and then jumps up and claws the air.

Branden smiles. "You'll help me beat him?"

Torchic smirks, nodding.

"Thanks," Branden says, patting his Pokémon again. "It means a lot." He pauses. "We'll have to work on how you use Scratch."

"Tor," Torchic protests.

"You aim for the head a lot," Branden explains. "Not that it isn't effective, but you're setting yourself up to be thrown away. So, either we work on recovering when you're thrown, or we work on scratching differently."

"Tor, tor, tor chic," Torchic mutters, glaring at the ground.

"What?" Branden asks, eyebrows rising.

"Torchic," Torchic snaps, clawing at the ground.

"Alright," Branden says, smiling. "We'll work on Scratch, and deal with my in-game father issues."

Torchic looks confused but nods nonetheless.

Branden gets to his feet, ready to move some plot along. He can only hope that he doesn't need to meet the father before progressing.

;;;

Petalburg City has a total of six houses, which means three more than the first town he started in. Branden can't wait until something named 'City' has more than ten houses in it.

Branden meets another Nurse Joy in the Pokémon Center. He asks about the uncanny resemblance, and she laughs and tells him them are one big family. Her eyes always seem to wander, and he wonders if she is the spacey one of the family.

Then he sees the Gym. It's right in front of the path out of town.

Branden gets ready to make a break for the exit, but is stopped by a man and a little kid exiting the Gym. Branden takes in the man's black hair and original-looking clothing, and starts to back away as fast as possible.

"Not bad…" Branden hears the man mutter. "It was a good battle."

"Th-thank you, sir!" shouts the little kid standing by the man. The kid sounds like he worships the man. Branden shudders and has almost made it to the corner of the Pokémon Center.

"Come back and challenge me again anytime," the man says in his smooth, low voice. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you and your Pokémon again when you're a bit stronger."

"Yes, sir!" the kid says, with obvious hero-worship now. "I'm gonna do special training with my Pokémon. Then I'll challenge this Gym again. Thank you for the battle, Mr. Norman!"

Branden would have made around the corner and out of sight if the brat that just lost didn't barrel past him and knock him over. Branden spits out dirt and slowly gets to his feet. The man with black hair is looking at him, unimpressed.

"Why, if it isn't Brendan!" the man says, half laughing.

"Branden," Branden corrects automatically.

The man raises an eyebrow.

"My name is Branden," Branden mutters.

The man's grin isn't nice. "That's what I said." Branden looks back and forth for an exit, but can't find one. "So you've finished moving in?"

Seeing no way out of this game portion, Branden walks up and doesn't say anything to the man.

"I see…" the man says, smile tugging at his lips. "Well…" His expression goes blank and he motions to the yellow-roofed building behind him. "I guess we shouldn't stand around out here talking. Do you want to come in for a bit?"

"What if I said no?" Branden mutters.

The man's quick smile has a hard edge to it. "We can talk in the Gym."

Branden keeps one hand on Torchic's Poké Ball, unsure how this is going to go down.

The inside of the Gym looks like it could be used as some kind of dojo. Branden would have been impressed, if the man watching him wasn't both his in-game father and the Gym's leader.

The brunet wonders if every Gym looks like a fighting gym.

"You know," the man says softly, condescendingly, "I sure was surprised that you managed to get here by yourself."

Branden's hand tenses on the Poké Ball. "Torchic was with me."

"Ah…" the man hums, not sounding happy. "I see. You're making a good start on your team!"

He doesn't sound proud.

"Mm-hmm!" the man continues, his words are said with a hard edge. "Then I guess you're going to become a Trainer like me, Branden?" His grin is as hard as his words. "Now that's something to look forward to!"

Branden grits his teeth, wanting to do nothing more than walk out of the door and never come back. Probably not a good idea, since he will need to defeat this Gym one day. So he holds his tongue, and doesn't tell the man he wants nothing more than to not become a Trainer and be with his real parents right now.

Branden is grateful when the door opens behind him.

"Um…" a terrified looking boy with green hair shakes as he stands in the doorway. "E-excuse me… I… I'd like to get a Pokémon, please…"

Branden moves out of the way as the boy walks up to the Gym Leader. The man's face softens, but stays blank as he stares at the smaller boy. "Hm? Aren't you… You're Wally, right?"

The boy shifts nervously under the man's gaze. Branden inches back towards the exit as the green haired boy answers. "Y-yes… I'm supposed to go stay with my relatives in Verdanturf Town for a while. But I thought I might be lonely by myself, so I wanted to bring a Pokémon with me." The boy sucks in a deep breath. "But I've never caught a Pokémon by myself…"

"Mm-hmm." The man looks sternly at the green haired boy. "I see." Branden resists jumping when the man turns his steel gaze to him. "Brendan! You heard all that, right?"

"It's Branden," Branden mutters, glaring at the man.

The man's lips thin. "You go with Wally, and make sure that he safely catches a Pokémon." The man turns to the green haired boy. Branden is slightly impressed, the kid doesn't flinch. "Wally, here. I'll lend you one of my Pokémon."

Wally looks excited; taking the Poké Ball like it is a rare treasure. "Oh, wow… You're Pokémon, sir?"

"Hm," the man snorts. "I'll give you a Poké Ball, too, so go give it your best!"

"Th-thank you, Mr. Norman!" Wally stutters out in awe.

Branden holds back a grimace. Another kid now worships the man.

"Um…" Wally turns to Branden. The brunet tries his best to smile. "Brendan."

"It's Branden," Branden replies through his teeth.

Wally's cheeks go red and he nods. "Branden. You will… You will come with me, right?"

Wally waits for a second, and then takes off through the front door. Branden quickly decides going with Wally is the lesser of two evils, and runs out of the door of the Gym after the kid. "Wally! Wait up!"

Wally seems startled at Branden's shout. He skids to a halt, and Branden slows down beside him.

"Come on," Branden says, pointing towards Route 102. "There's a good spot at the start of the route."

"Thanks, Branden," Wally says, smiling up at the twelve year old. They walk in relative silence until the sight of the tall grass. Wally takes off, speed walking towards area and talking out loud. "Branden… Pokémon hide in tall grass like this, don't they."

Wally stops and turns to Branden, suddenly looking nervous.

"I'll be right here," Branden tells him. "Just let me know if you need help."

Wally nods, smiling and looking innocently at the older boy. Branden smiles back, flinching when Wally walks into the middle of the tall grass. The brunet is suddenly unsure about letting the kid have a go at catching a Pokémon. What if the borrowed Pokémon doesn't listen to him?

"P-please stay there to watch and see if I can catch on properly," Wally mutters out, looking between Branden and the tall grass. Branden holds his breath as the kid stops his searching. "Wh-whoa!"

Branden takes a step forwards, but halts when the grass clears around Wally. His opponent is a small, harmless looking, green haired, white dressed, Pokémon. Branden wants to deadpan. The green haired kid trying to catch the green haired Pokémon.

Wally awkwardly throws a Poké Ball high into the air. Branden's watch bleeps, letting him see the battle stats. The brunet frowns. The man only gave Wally a level seven Pokémon. The other Pokémon, Ralts, is a level five. If this Pokémon has some amazing moves, Wally, scared and not used to _using_ a Pokémon, is not going to last the battle.

"I need to weaken it," Wally mutters, looking at a tiny watch on his wrist. The Ralts is strangely calm about this battle. "Tackle!"

Ralts Growls, but stays where he is. Wally's Pokémon, Zigzagoon, gulps but does nothing else.

"Tackle!" Wally calls again.

Zigzagoon hits Ralts head on. Ralts barely flinches. He Growls in return.

"I need to use a Poké Ball now," Wally says, unsure. "I read that in a book recently."

Branden bites his tongue. Wally pulls out the empty Poké Ball the man gave him. Wally tosses it too high in the air, but it seems Ralts moves directly in its downward path. Branden gapes at that. He wasn't sure Pokémon would ever move into the path of an empty Poké Ball.

Ralts is sucked into the Poké Ball in a flash of white light. The ball shakes once, twice, and then a third and final time.

Wally and Branden are in shock. Wally breaks it first. "I did it… It's my… My own Pokémon!" He strolls out of the tall grass, right to Branden. "Thanks so much, Branden! Let's head back to the Gym!"

Branden really wants to say he isn't going, but Wally looks at him with such wide and excited eyes, he can't break the younger kid's spirit. "Sure."

Branden walks slowly to the Gym, while Wally is practically running.

;;;

The Gym Leader greets the boys with a stony mask. "So did it go well?"

Branden twitches. He really wants to roll his eyes and walk out.

"Yes, it did!" Wally shouts, jumping on his toes in his excitement. "Thank you!" He quickly scampers over to the man. "Let me give you back your Pokémon, sir."

Branden breathes out through his nose. He looks away, itching to get out of the Gym. He doesn't expect Wally to call his name.

"And you, Branden…" the brunette blinks and looks to the green haired boy. "Thank you so much for coming with me. It was all thanks to you two that I was able to catch Ralts."

Branden has to smile back at the younger boy. Wally looks at him with admiration. It's not something Branden is used to. He runs a hand through the hair under his hat, shrugging and glancing towards the door. "No problem."

"My very own Ralts…" Wally whispers, looking down at the Poké Ball still clutched in his hand. Branden snorts; the younger kid isn't even paying attention. "I will always, always treasure it! … Oh! I know! It's not much of a thank-you, but… um… Branden? Will you let me see your PokéNav Plus for a second?"

Branden raises his eyebrows. "What-"

Wally marches over and opens one of the pockets on Branden's backpack. Branden goes to protest, but Wally pulls out a device and starts to mutter. "OK, that and … ummm… there!"

Wally holds out the devices with a wide smile. Branden looks hesitantly from the younger kid to the device. He grabs it. Seeing nothing wrong with the strange device, he puts it back in the pocket it was in.

"I read in a book how you can use the PlayNav to take care of your Pokémon and train them," Wally says. "And there's even supposed to be this thing called the PSS, where you can meet up with other Trainers and battle friends and more! I've wanted to have my own Pokémon for so long… and do all those kinda things together… So I've had all these kinds of apps installed on my PokéNav Plus for ages! Embarrassing, huh?"

Branden relaxes and smiles slightly at the younger kid. He understands where Wally is coming from. "Thank you, Wally."

Wally instantly brightens. Both his hands clasp the only Poké Ball he owns. "I'm going to try my best together with Ralts. You do your best, too, Branden!" Wally suddenly looks sheepish. "Oh, but my mom's waiting for me. I've got to get going! I hope we'll meet again, Branden! And you, too, Mr. Norman!" Then Wally sprints out of the Gym, leaving Branden and the man, alone, in the same room.

Branden shuffles towards the door. He flinches when the man hums.

Norman keeps his gaze on the door, looking thoughtful. "That boy will be worth keeping an eye on. But for now…" Branden twitches when the stony look is thrown his way. "Brendan! If you want to become strong as a Trainer, listen to my advice. First head for Rustboro City; which lies beyond the town. There you should challenge the Gym Leader, Roxanna. After her, go on to the other Pokémon Gyms and defeat their Leaders as well. Collect Badges from them, understand?"

Norman peers down at the young boy, as if searching for something he can't see. He continues, "Of course, I'm a Gym Leader, too. I'm sure we'll battle one day. But that will only be after you've become stronger, Brendan."

Branden's fists clench. He turns and glares at the door as he stomps towards it. He pauses in the middle of the sliding doors. His final words for the man are thrown over his shoulder. "My name is Branden."

The sliding doors shut.

Branden exits the town less than a minute later.

;;;

"Do you want to battle Gyms?" Branden asks Torchic as they start their way down the beach of Route 104.

"Torchic," Torchic replies. He hops in the sand, squawking as his feet sink.

"It might be the only way to win," Branden says, trying not to smile at his distracted Pokémon. "I'm just making sure it's something you want to do. If not, I can box you or release you or whatever you want."

That catches Torchic's attention. He squawks angrily and hops through the sand to peck at Branden's leg.

"Ow, okay!" Branden cries, flailing to keep balance. "Got it. You want to battle. I won't bring it up again." There is a pause as Torchic puffs his chest and rubs his head against Branden's leg. "We really do need another teammate, though. You can breathe fire and are all around awesome, but there is probably going to be a lot of work for us. The more the merrier, right?"

"Tor," Torchic nods and shrugs. "Torchic."

"Too bad we haven't found any super-awesome looking Pokémon around here," Branden mutters. He takes a seat in the sand and boots up his watch. He chokes a little at the sight of some new apps. Blinking away the shock, he boots up the Pokédex application and pats the sand next to him. "Help me pick out the next member of our team."

"Torchic!"

;;;

She barely has her headache under control. The grunt next to her really isn't helping.

"Just go towards the exit," the man gripes. "Just go towards the- oh come on! He's turned around again! At this rate he'll go right through and end up in Petalburg City. Why the h*** does he need to spend this long in Petalburg Woods?"

"Will you _please_ be quiet," she hisses to him, rubbing her temples. "We don't need our target to start running _before_ we try to kidnap him."

"He won't run," the grunt snickers. "Your report says-"

"I _know_ what it says," she hisses.

The male grunt huffs and turns back to watching the scientist. "Still, you made it sound like he'd pee himself before running off."

She bites her tongue at the wave of thoughts hitting her. "He likely would."

One set of thoughts tell her she's a terrible person.

Another set of thoughts wonders when she turned into this type of person.

She wants them both to SHUT THE H*** UP AND LET HER DEAL WITH THE PLOT.

 _It_ slithers through her body, down to her feet to keep her in place. To her, that means something is coming. _It_ acts like a script, controlling her actions while she is on stage, and her first act is coming up. There is a tic in her head with the voices, telling her to keep the grunt busy until the kid meets the scientist.

One set of thoughts can't feel _it_.

Another set of thoughts rebels against _it_.

She has to go with _it_ for now.

She'll make sure everything is in place; though there is a lot of work to be done. She's the only crew member in the entire stage of the Hoenn region. Lots to do, and the only time left is show time.

And now the first act: meeting the evil team of the region.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Big thanks to Guest, Guest, The Mad Author, and UCCMaster for reviewing! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Happy December**


	3. Chapter 3 I am so confused

_Each Pokémon game does have a plot._

;;;

Chapter Three: I am so confused…

Branden groans and shifts Torchic around in his arms. "How about that one?"

"Torchic," the fire type shakes his head.

Branden groans again and carefully walks through the tall grass. He has done a good job of dodging Pokémon in the tall grass, and he doesn't want to risk another encounter with a Wingull.

"Come on, Torchic," Branden whines. Most of the tall grass at the beginning of Petalburg Woods has been trampled by him, and narrowing down their options. "What about that one, eh? Nineteenth Wurmple is the charm?"

"Torchic," he shakes his head.

"Alright." Branden shifts his Pokémon again, and then scratches the orange fur on Torchic's head. "Please, pick one already. I want the best teammate, too. We'll need to start training, and leveling, and figuring out weaknesses. Can you imagine how many weaknesses a bug type has? It'll need power armour or something just to face a fire type."

Torchic puffs his chest and chirps happily. His eyes narrow and he wriggles in Branden's arms. Branden sighs and positions his Pokémon with claws around his arm. Torchic jumps off and lands on a square of tall grass.

"Wurmple!" is the squeak from the red bug type. The tall grass around Wurmple and Torchic flattens. The nearby Pokémon scatter behind nearby trees and bushes. "Wurmple!"

The level four, male Wurmple cowers as he is stared down by Torchic, level ten. Branden lifts his hat to run a hand through his hair. "Please, don't faint this one too."

Torchic rolls his eyes and steps out of the way. Wurmple whimpers in confusion. Branden takes off his bag and messes through the Poké Ball pocket.

"Alright, here we go," Branden mutters. The ball grows to normal size once in his hand. He throws it like a baseball.

The ball bounces beside Wurmple and rolls into the underbrush.

"Wurmple?"

Torchic snickers.

"Hey!" Branden protests. "It's not as easy as you'd think!"

He reaches into his bag and pulls out another Poké Ball. His hand goes back. He aims with his free hand, and then throws.

The Poké Ball sails over Wurmple's head.

"Oh, come on!" Branden complains. "How did Wally make it look so easy?" He takes out another Poké Ball and throws. This one hits the ground and then curves away from Wurmple.

Torchic rolls his eyes and squawks with laughter. It sounds like Wurmple giggles from across the field.

"That's just cruel." Branden hangs his head in shame. "We're never going to have a full team, are we? All because I can't throw a Poké Ball. You'd think you'd get a tutorial on this."

"Wurmple," Wurmple says calmly. He makes his way over to the Poké Ball that curved away from him. Then he turns and looks at Torchic. "Wur?"

"Tor torchic," Torchic nods and puffs out his chest. "Torchic Torchic."

"Wurmple," Wurmple nods. He turns to the Poké Ball and bumps his head on the button. The Poké Ball opens and Wurmple disappears in to white light. The Poké Ball closes. It shakes three times, and then stops.

"Um…" Branden looks to his watch as it fills with data on Wurmple. Then he looks to the ball. "Did Wurmple just…?"

Torchic chirps and hops over to the Poké Ball. Branden follows, still unsure of what just happened. Torchic nudges the Poké Ball to Branden's feet. The brunet takes the ball, and then presses the button to release Wurmple.

The bug type Pokémon appears to be smiling up at Branden. Branden gets on his knees, and offers a hand.

"I'm Branden," he says.

"Torchic," Torchic says proudly.

Wurmple looks curiously at the hand. "Wurmple." He bumps it.

Branden smiles and pets the top of Wurmple's head. It feels like petting skin. Wurmple purrs and leans into the touch. "Thanks for joining us, Wurmple. I promise, I'm better at battle strategy then I am at catching Pokémon."

"Torchic," Torchic agrees. He goes beside the bug type and pats a wing on his head. "Torchic."

Branden smiles at the two. "Once we get to the next town, we'll backtrack for a bit of training. I want to see what you've got." Wurmple looks up at him with wide eyes. "If anything goes wrong, Torchic and I are here to help. We're a team, now. We'll help you however we can."

Wurmple's eyes are wide and he quivers slightly. Branden picks him up, to the Pokémon's surprise. The brunet looks down at his fire type. "Are you alright walking for a bit?"

Torchic rolls his eyes and chirps happily. He takes the lead through the forest.

Branden scratches his bug type Pokémon and follows along. "I just want you to see a battle between Trainers. Then you can decide if you still want to come with us or not."

"Wurmple," the bug type mutters softly.

;;;

Branden sets Wurmple down after the battle. The Pokémon watches as the bug type Trainer stomps away from their group.

"So," Torchic says, sliding up next to him, "what did you think?"

 _What did he think_? Wurmple is thinking a lot of things. About the battle… "It was intense."

For the first time since they met fifteen minutes ago, Wurmple sees Torchic falter. Even when he was wrapped in a String Shot last battle, Torchic held strong. Now, the fire type awkwardly claws at the ground.

"Oh…" Torchic says quietly. "Are you going to leave then?"

Wurmple's lips clamp together as he thinks. _Does he want to leave_? Does he want to go back to being terrified that everything in the forest is out to eat him? No, he doesn't. These two, Branden and Torchic, have shown more kindness in fifteen minutes then his family did in the five minutes after they saw him hatch. His _family_ left after he hatched. He was on his own.

Now he has a chance to get strong. Now, people will watch his back. He has a chance for a real family, like the forest Slakoth have. _Does he want to leave?_

"I'm not going to leave," Wurmple tells his teammate. "I'll become stronger, so battles seem less intense. Branden said you two would help."

Torchic is back to his confident, smiling, self. He comes up and pats Wurmple on the head with his wing. "Of course we'll help! We're going to be the best team the world's ever seen! Don't worry about anything! Branden's been great so far with this whole training stuff. He also likes to make sure we're healthy. Potions smell nasty, but they're a great fix for cuts."

Wurmple blinks. "I'm glad he cares."

Torchic chuckles. "No worries there. If you ever need anything, annoy him until he gets the point. Works for me."

"So, Wurmple," Branden speaks up, kneeling beside his two Pokémon, "do you want to stick around with us?"

Wurmple nods, and Branden gives a true smile.

"Thanks," he tells the newest team member. "I promise to do my best."

"I promise, too," Wurmple says.

"I always do my best," Torchic says with a huff. "No need to worry about that."

Wurmple laughs.

 _It feels nice, remembering what it feels like to have fun._

;;;

Branden runs his fingers over the second ball on his belt.

Torchic chirps at his feet.

"I'm just not used to it," Branden defends. He takes his hand off the Poké Ball Wurmple is tucked away in. "You and I have been together a couple hours, and now a second Pokémon? I know I said we needed another Pokémon, but are we moving too fast? I'm so glad we have Wurmple, don't get me wrong, but I never thought I'd be a Pokémon Trainer. And now, two Pokémon."

"Tor torchic, tor torch torchic," Torchic chirps from beside him.

"You're right," Branden sighs. "With my throwing skill, we're lucky Wurmple decided to give us a go. I mean, what are the chances of another Pokémon just walking into a Poké Ball? I watched a few people that complained about the catch ratio being unfair."

"Torchic?"

"Never mind, I'm just glad I've got you two."

The two turn the corner, only to find the path blocked by a scientist. The man in a white coat hums and haws as he paces from one end of the path to another.

"Hmmm…" the scientist says sadly. "Not a one to be found…"

Torchic squawks and bumps Branden towards the scientist. The scientist turns, alerted by Torchic's cry. He steps up and peers down at Branden over his glasses. There is a child-like glint in the man's eyes, unnerving the boy. "Hello, have you seen any Pokémon called Shroomish around here? I really love that Pokémon."

A man bursts from the tall grass behind the scientist, surprising everyone. Torchic goes to stand in front of Branden, but the boy hides his Pokémon behind his leg. The scientist looks confused.

The man who made a sudden appearance looks frustrated. Branden can't see half the man's face from the red hood over the man's head. Branden is wary, because why would anyone wear such thick looking clothing in a region as hot as Hoenn?

Though, maybe there is a snow region he doesn't know about. He's only been here for a couple hours.

"I was going to ambush you," the red clothed man drawls out, "but you had to dawdle in Petalburg Woods forever, didn't you? I got sick of waiting, so here I am!"

The man takes a step forwards. Branden gulps and raises his fists. The sweater man stares down the scientist, not even noticing Branden. "You! Devon researcher! Hand over those papers!"

Branden's eyes go to the clipboard in the scientist's hands. Then he gapes as the scientist runs around and hides behind him and Torchic. Branden turns to the frustrated looking, sweater man, flinching when the scientist screams.

"Aiyeeeh! You're a Pokémon Trainer, aren't you?" The scientist practically pushes Branden forwards. Torchic hisses at the man. "You've got to help me, please!"

"Excuse me?" Branden demands.

"Hunh?" the frustrated man say at the same time. "What do you think you're doing? What, you're going to protect him?"

"Hold up a minute!" Branden shouts, putting both hands up in a 'wait a second' position. He turns to scientist. "You want me, a twelve year old kid, to protect you, an adult, from another adult?"

"Yes!" the scientist shrieks.

"Just checking," Branden says. He reveals his Pokémon. "Kind of got to help this guy, sorry Torchic."

Torchic huffs and rolls his eyes, but he walks forwards, ready for a battle.

"No one who crosses Team Magma gets any mercy, not even a kid!" the red dressed man shouts. "Come on and battle me!"

The man waves his hands around and ends in a pose.

"This is just weird," Branden says. "But, let's take him down, Torchic."

"Go, Poochyena!" the man – Branden's watch reads that he is a Team Flare Grunt – says. The level nine Pokémon howls and glares at Torchic.

"Ember," Branden says.

"Sand Attack!" the Team Magma grunt demands.

Torchic spits out an Ember, while Poochyena turns his back and kicks up dirt. The Ember smacks into his back, while Torchic hisses at the sand falling into his eyes.

"Another Ember," Branden says, hand sticking out to point. "Turn half step to the right and shoot."

"Sand Attack!" the grunt shouts.

"Close your eyes," Branden says.

The Ember slams into Poochyena's back. The sand falls, and Torchic struggles under the onslaught. He nervously hops on his feet, wings and eyes covered in sand. His eyes are closed, and he can't shake the sand free.

"Calm down," Branden tries. "You need-"

"Sand Attack!"

"Hold still," Branden tries. Torchic twitters on the spot. "Listen to me, alright. Connect your heels in an L shape, and then put your left parallel to your right foot. The sand is about to hit. Then, Ember, straight ahead."

Torchic holds his breath as the sand falls. Then he spits out an Ember. Some sand catches on fire as it goes through the air. It hit's Poochyena as he turns back around. The opponent's Pokémon faints.

The scientist behind Branden sighs in relief.

"You're so strong," the grunt mutters, returning his Pokémon.

"Thanks, Torchic," Branden says softly. He returns his Pokémon. "We'll get that sand out of your eyes."

The Team Magma grunt growls in frustration. "You're got some nerve meddling with Team Magma! Come on and battle me again!"

"What?" Brande squawks. "No! We won, now go away."

The grunt scoffs and turns away from the scientist and trainer. "I wish I could say that, but I'm out of Pokémon… And, hey, we of Team Magma are also after something in Rustboro. I'll let you go for today!"

Branden gapes as the grunt just walks off down the path, as if he didn't just threaten a kid and an adult. "You people are weird."

The scientist sighs and goes to stand in front of Branden. "Whew… That was awfully close!" Branden is not amused. "Thanks to you, he didn't rob me of these important papers. I know! I'll give you this as my thanks!"

Branden goes to take the device, but it turns into white light and is absorbed into his watch.

"The Exp. Share is a super high-tech device," the scientist gushes. "I had to strain every fiber of my brain and body to develop this device! Turn the switch on, and battle experience will be shared by all party Pokémon! Please give this a try! And with this, I'll restore your Pokémon's health. It's another technical advance that I'm proud of!"

The man pulls out a device before Branden can protest, and waves it at the boy.

"… Ah!" the scientist says, pocketing the device. "Didn't that Team Magma thug say they were after something in Rustboro, too? Uh-oh! It's a crisis! I can't be wasting time!"

The scientist takes off on the route the grunt used to leave. Branden looks down at his watch, and then starts walking after the two men.

"That Exp. Share sounds interesting," Branden talks to himself. "That would make life a heck of a lot easier. If only I had more Pokémon…"

While he works his way out of the forest, he also wonders if Team Magma is going to be a problem. He doesn't want to stereotype, but the red, sweaty outfit could – and probably does – mean they have some importance to the plot. The grunt also posed. Who does that?

Branden appreciates getting shorts and a t-shirt for this game.

;;;

She watches the main character leave the forest. Her smile is mean. Her eyes glint as she follows his moves. Then he is gone. He's out of the forest, and she's still there.

The woman hits a button on her belt. The radio under her hood clicks on. She speaks calmly; knows that those listening won't take well to her showing _too_ much emotion. "… This is the Petalburg recon team checking in." The radio clicks in reply. "I'm afraid I have to begin with an apology, Ms. Courtney… It's not good news… The mission is a no-go…" Her evil smile is still in place. "A little something cropped up and got in the way…"

Only the woman can hear the reply.

"… Roger that." The woman's grin turns sly. "… Got it. Will do. I'll continue investigating that energy we detected."

The radio clicks off when she hits the button on her belt.

There is a small silence.

"… Phew!" the woman relaxes. The tic in her head fades away. She turns to look at the place the boy left. "But that kid sure had some promise as a Trainer, I'd say."

The silence stretches again.

The woman pulls her hood further on her head, so it covers most of her face with shadows. Some days she wonders what it would have been like on the other team. Probably a lot less sweaty. Maybe she would have caught a break, had there been more time to set the stage.

But this is the place that didn't have a proper main character. So, the understudy that walked out of the forest is doing a good job. She wonders if, maybe, she should have left him more instructions.

She quickly discards that thought. Honestly, it's not like a Pokémon game is that hard. And who hasn't played a Pokémon game before? It's not like he's going in completely blind. He wouldn't be here if he couldn't handle it.

The woman leaves for her next assignment, convinced that the twelve year old kid she saw is perfectly capable of handling himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **A really big thank you to** **ARSLOTHES and HopesTweet for your reviews! I really hope you both enjoyed the chapter, and thanks again!**

 **Take care, everyone**


End file.
